Drabbles
by Dragonna
Summary: Série de petites histoires que j'ai pas envie de poster séparement. Drabble 22: Torture Capillaire
1. Orage et coup de froid

Disclaimer : même chose qu'au précédant one shot !! Ils ne sont pas à moi !!

Genre : mignon ?

Rating : G/K ?

Titre : Orage, coup de froid, uniforme, baiser et pari

Paring : Roy/Ed encore Lol

**BROM**

La foudre déchira le ciel, précédant un roulement de tonnerre.

La pluie tombait en cascade ou presque contre les vitres, accompagné depuis peu de petits grêlons. Le bruit du vent ressemblait à un sifflement.

Il déglutit mais n'osa pas émettre une plainte, bien que son cœur batte fort.

Il détestait les éclairs, si semblable à ceux de couleur violettes produits lors de sa transmutation. Sans compter qu'il était trempé et qu'il égouttait sur place car il avait du traverser la ville et la cours de la caserne sous l'averse. Et maintenant ses Mécagreffes le faisait souffrir le martyr, puisque, ce colonel voulant son rapport fissa il n'avait pas eu le temps de les essuyer. Son manteau gorgé d'eau lui avait été gentiment retiré par Fuery qui compatissait à ses grelottements de froids quand il était entré dans le bureau. Sauf que maintenant il était seul, les 4 subordonnés de leur supérieur commun et Riza était partis boire un café. Et donc….il se retrouvait seul face à ce bâtard sadique qui mettait trois plombes à lire son rapport de 2 pages !!

_Il le faisait exprès, c'était sûr !! Il aurait apprécié un café aussi. _A la pensée de la boisson chaude, son corps refroidi par l'eau frissonna encore plus.

Un nouvelle éclair zébra le ciel et il ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre le suivant de quelques secondes, il était au dessus d'eux ce foutue orage !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit l'homme au yeux sombres qui le fixait d'un air calme.

- « Tu as peur de l'orage Edward ?

- Vous me prenez pour un gosse ?

- Oui ! »

Le gamin allait répliquer quand il éternua une fois, puis deux puis trois, et enfin il se calma.

- « Tu as attrapé froid ?

- Ben oui, vous avez exigé de voir fissa mon rapport alors j'ai courue sous la flotte pour venir » fit le blond, maussade et grelottant.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers lui avant de retirer doucement ses gants qu'il mit dans ses poches et posa sa main gauche sur le front du plus jeune qui tressaillit sous ce contact…et rougit comme une tomate, parce que l'homme était un peu près à son goût, il sentait presque son souffle tiède sur son visage.

- « Effectivement tu es un peu chaud » commenta simplement le militaire en le regardant d'un air presque…._doux ?_

_Ouais je dois avoir de la fièvre, pour avoir l'impression qu'il me parle aussi gentiment._

- « Tu es trempé en plus ? Ne bouges pas d'ici » Il sortit du bureau, laissant l'adolescent seul et tremblotant, une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

- « ATCHAM »

Il laissa le blond grelotter tout seul pendant quelque minutes puis revint lui lançant une serviette et un uniforme.

- « J'espère que c'est ta taille, c'est la plus petit qu'on ait.

- RAHHH…..

- Tu vas te faire mal à la gorge à râler comme ça…

- Dites ?

- Hum ?

- Vous pourriez vous retourner ? S'il vous plaît ? » Fit le blond le rouge au joues

- « Pudique mon petit Ed ?

- NAN !! C'est ton regard de pervers qui me met mal à l'aise…. » avoua hargneusement –encore- le blondinet en rougissant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de psser de ''vous'' à ''tu'', ça devait être la fièvre….

- « Si je me retourne je verrais le reflet sur la vitre….. » Fit l'homme brun avec amusement, ses yeux sombre matant le beau blond sans vergogne.

- « Pervers » Marmonna Edward en enlevant sa veste humide, son pantalon humide avant de s'essuyer avec la très grande serviette donnée par l'homme de ses rêves.

Il prit conscience du regard lubrique posé sur lui et se dépêcha d'enfiler l'uniforme, galonné au rang de Major (comme tout alchimiste d'état à ses débuts), de couleur bleu. Pour finir il détacha et essora ses cheveux qui gouttaient désagréablement dans sa nuque depuis tout à l'heure.

- « Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil hein ? » lança t'il hargneusement à son supérieur qui le fixait toujours, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

- « Effectivement…..Au fait où est ton frère ?

- A l'hôtel pourquoi ? »

L'homme se leva et avança vers lui, se retrouvant à nouveau face à un jeune alchimiste tout rouge.

- « Tu as remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure tu me tutoie ?

- Oui….mais vu que vous dites rien, j'ai supposé que ça vous dérangez pas » se corrigea vite fait le blond.

- « Ca ne me dérange pas….tant qu'on est seul tout les deux »

Il posa à nouveau sa paume contre le front du blond qui ferma les yeux, savourant la contact de cette main si chaude, si douce.

- « Ed ?

- Hum ? »

Il prit à peine conscience des bras qui l'enveloppèrent, il resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, murmurant :

- « Qu'est que….tu veux ?

- Pas grand-chose….juste de dire deux mots….mais comme ils ne sont pas facile à dire….je vais être plus clair…..

- Hein ? »

Il sentit alors deux lèvres se poser contre les siennes, dans un baiser aussi doux que possible.

D'ailleurs Edward n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle douceur chez son supérieur, il glissa timidement les bras autour de son coup et répondit timidement.

- « Est-ce assez clair Ed ? » murmura le brun à son oreille.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime… »

………………………….. ;

Derrière la porte !!

- « Envoie la monnaie Havoc, c'est le colonel qui s'est déclaré en premier puisque Ed a dit ''moi aussi'' »

Fuery, tout heureux compter la liasse de billet dans ses mains sous le regard amusé de Falman qui avait parié –malheureusement pour lui- qu'ils étaient tout deux trop coincé pour causer.

Havoc qui lui avait parié que ce serait Ed en premier pleurnichait son fric perdu. Et Breda avait parié qu'il allait falloir les aider, il avait donc perdu aussi.

- « Pour une fois que je gagne !! »

Soudain le bruit de deux revolvers qu'on recharge les fit sursauter.

- « Retournez au boulot !! Fichez leur la paix !! »

_Déglutissement collectif_

- « Oui Lieutenant »

_Personne ne contrarie un ordre de Riza….même pas Roy, alors eux…._

_Fin_

_L'était plus court celui là non? Bref...le prochain sera peut être sur Greed et son resto, vais essayer en tout cas._


	2. Haine et rancune

Disclaimer : c'est déjà assez ennuyeux de le répéter sans cesse : pas à moi TT

Genre : rancune tenace…très tenace…drame familial presque TT

Rating : G

Paring : sous entendus de Ed/Roy à la fin

Personnages : Les 3 frères Elrics (Al, Ed et Envy) + une photo et une peinture (Hohenheim) et sous entendus sur le VRAI demi frère (Hoju donc) de Ed et Al.

Note : oui je n'aime pas Hohenheim !!

Sinon je ne prends pas le film en compte et oui Ed sait qui est et était Envy mais la fin de la série n'est pas prise en compte non plus.

Thème : Le seul truc sur lequel Envy et Ed sont d'accord à 100 pour 100 !!! Et comment changer Envy en une pauvre victime.

Envy : QUOI ?

* * *

…..7 ans….. 

Sept années qu'elle était morte…..

Morte d'une maladie….

Elle n'avait même pas pu se battre pour ses fils, elle souffrait trop….

Et pour qui ?

Pour un salaud qui avait abandonné sa famille, parti comme ça quand il avait 1 ans et Al quelques mois.

Et revenu 14 ans plus tard…..Comme ça comme si il n'avait rien fait !! Et il OSAIT pleurer la mort de sa femme ? Il osait parler à ses fils et les regarder en face ? Le jeune homme ne regrettait pas de l'avoir tabassé, tiens si il n'y avait pas pu Al, Winry et le colonel il aurait cogné plus fort. Il aurait DU frapper plus fort !!

Au moins il avait été clair, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le détestait !! Il lui avait bien signifié qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire !! Jamais !! Al lui avait dit qu'il avait doute blessé leur père mais il s'en fichait totalement. Pour lui, il n'avait pas de père. Il sentait qu'à ses paroles, il avait blessé Alphonse mais tant pis, un homme qui abandonne sa famille ne mérite pas d'être père !

OUI il ressemblait à son père mais il s'en foutait et puis c'était Alphonse qui était plus ressemblant, pas lui !!

Il jeta un regard hargneux à la photo, une photo de son père seul….un tic comprima ses lèvres.

Ses cheveux aussi long que les siens mais châtain blond, des yeux d'or comme les sien mais tirant plus sur le ambré que le doré pur comme lui.

Nouveau tic, il se remémora ce que Dante avait dit au sujet d'Envy…..Hoju qu'il s'appelait, mort d'un empoisonnement. Et POUR UNE FOIS, monsieur courant d'air avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Trop tard seulement, alors il avait tenté de le ramener comme Al et lui avaient tenté de ramener leur mère. Et voilà comment Envy était venu au monde.

Sauf que ce qui aurait pu passer pour un amour paternel s'était effondré en quelques secondes ! Leur père avait abandonné le pauvre homonculus qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela et était parti, laissant Envy à la merci de Dante qui en avait fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Et il avait recommencé, avait rendu une femme heureuse, avait eu deux enfants puis étaient parti, les abandonnant tout les trois.

Il serra les dents, une bouffée de haine monta, il fallait qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose….et ce serait cette saleté de photo de cet…..

* * *

_GRRRRRR_

La peinture dans la chambre de sa mère….

_Lui…._

_LUI….._

_LUIIIIIII RAHHHHHH_

….Elle le narguait…. Son père….avec ses Saleté de cheveux blond tirant sur le châtain, ses ignobles yeux dorés et ces foutus lunettes. Et dans les bras de l'homme….Lui, enfin non pas vraiment lui, plutôt l'humain qu'il avait remplacé : Hoju Elric. Mais il se désintéressa vite de ce qui était et restait pour lui la pauvre victime pour se réintéresser à LUI.

Le regard de cet enfoiré était sérieux, inexpressif.

Ce sale égoïste qui n'avait jamais pensé à quel qu'un autre qu'à lui-même….trop passionner par cet fichue pierre, comme sa mère d'ailleurs. Ses souvenirs de l'humain ne le trompait pas, non…Ignorance de parents vis-à-vis de lui, baffes de la mère, froideur du père…., pas ou presque pas une onde d'affection….de paroles gentilles ou de félicitations quand il avait fait sa première transmutation à 6 ans dans le seul but de voir une étincelle de fierté dans SON regard à lui.

_C'était trop te demander un sourire ? Une parole gentille ? C'était trop dur de me…prendre dans tes bras ? _

Et quand, le jour de ses 17 ans, le pauvre gosse était mort, mort parce que ses parents étaient trop négligents pour laisser traîner du mercure n'importe tout, un accident….un empoisonnement.

_Et c'est là que tu t'es rendu compte que j'existais hein salaud ?_

Trop tard en tout cas, le pauvre Hoju était déjà mort, et maintenant qu'il avait perdu son fils….le père sembla se rendre compte de ce que son absence lui faisait.

_Est-ce que croyait vraiment que j'allais gober que tu m'aimer ? Pffff me fait pas rire tu te sentait coupable plutôt, même si Dante qui avait laissé traîner cette saloperie de mercure !!_

L'homonculus reprit son souffle, et lança un regard hargneux et sauvage à la peinture. Il ferma alors ses yeux violets.

_Douleur…._

_Souffrance…._

_L'odeur du sang emplissait l'air…._

_Des trais à la craie étaient tracés au sol….._

_Les yeux d'or de son père, pleins d'horreur, le mouvement de recul, la répulsion sur son visage._

_- « J'ai créer un monstre »_

_Quatre mort, quatre seulement…._

_Mais qui l'avaient profondément blessé ce jour là, lui pourtant créer par cet homme, c'est par lui qu'il était là…alors pourquoi ?_

Mais il s'était quelque peu rattrapé après, l'homme lui avait donné des pierres rouges et il était devenu plus humain, ressemblait traits pour traits au défunt fils de cet homme, à la même voix, aux mêmes souvenirs. Et ne comprenant toujours pas, pourquoi l'avoir 'ramené' si c'était pour le traiter encore ainsi ?

En quoi l'aimait-il pour avoir agis ainsi ?

En quoi l'aimait t'il pour l'avoir ramené ?

Et un jour……il était parti, le laissant seul, vulnérable à la folie de Dante. Ce jour là il avait pleuré pour la seule et unique fois de son existence d'homonculus, refusant de jouer à nouveau avec son changement d'apparence qui jusqu'ici était uniquement un passe temps.

Et elle était venu un jour dans la chambre où il était….où il s'était réfugier après SON départ. La chambre d'Hoju.

Elle lui avait apporté des pierres….des pierres rouge, pleines de vies humaines….il n'en avait plus mangé depuis qu'il avait totalement pris forme humaine. Son père avait en effet tenté de le changer le plus possible en humain, même si Envy n'avait pas d'âme.

Il avait en tête les paroles venimeuses, cruelles, assassines de sa mère, condamnant les humains, lui rappelant à première reprise qu'il n'en était pas un, lui insufflant la haine de son père au fil des années.

Un jour, elle lui avait dit de changer d'apparence, enfin de celle qu'il avait habituellement et de ne plus prendre celle d'Hoju. Il fut d'accord, de toute façon il en avait l'intention. Il changea ses cheveux, sa peau, sa façon de marcher, de sourire et devint totalement Envy.

Même si parfois les souvenirs du pauvre Hoju lui revenaient en mémoire, attisant les feu brûlant de la haine à l'égard d'Hohenheim.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu créé pour m'abandonner ?_

Il serra les poings et….

* * *

A plusieurs dizaines voir centaines de Km de distances, Edward et Envy déchiquetèrent l'un une photo et l'autre une peinture avant d'envoyer les morceaux ensuite piétinés dans le feu.

* * *

Puis, Edward enfila son manteau, encore bouillonnant de rage et décida d'aller voir Roy, son supérieur adoré savait toujours trouver les mots pour le calmer….un câlin par exemple ça lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Et Envy sortit de la salle, encore bouillonnant de rage et décida d'aller voir Wrath, histoire de lui taper dessus, ça lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Alphonse chouinait devant la cheminé éteinte aux cendres qui avaient dégagés, c'était la 20ème fois que Edward détruisait cette photo et les 19 fois précédentes, il avait réussit à la reconstituer avec l'alchimie mais cette fois….. 

- « Edward on a plus de photo de papa maintenant !! »

Heureusement que son frère n'était pas là sinon il aurait dit : « Tant mieux » !

* * *

Dante soupira devant la disparition du tableau, bon ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était que la …heu…100ème fois que Envy le détruisait, elle claqua des mains et les cendre dans la cheminée se reconstituèrent et le tableau reprit sa place sur le mur. 

Nouveau claquement de main, le rideau en lambeaux le recouvrit à nouveau, de nouveau entier.

Elle soupira encore….

Vraiment avoir un fils comme Envy c'était….dur….quelle ironie, vivant son fils n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux à part sa précocité en matière d'alchimie, et mort il était son plus loyal sujet.

Mas bon…..

La prochaine qu'il viendrait dans sa chambre pour lui parler et qu'elle ne serait pas là, il le détruirait d'habitude.

* * *

Décidément Hohenheim était très fort pour se faire détester par ses fils….enfin les deux aînés, parce que le petit dernier était trop gentil…….

* * *

Fin. 

Je sais, j'avais promis un drabble sur Greed mais j'ai bloqué mais j'y arriverais, promis!!

Le prochain:...je sais pas encore...surprise...


	3. Doux murmure

Titre : Heu je n'ai pas d'idée de titre !!

Genre : mignon…..un peu inspiré d'un Doujin j'avoue….

Rating : PG…..je crois

* * *

_Toc….toc…..toc._

Un moment de silence puis Edward entra, emmitouflé dans son manteau rouge, son rapport constitué de plusieurs feuilles de papiers serrés dans la main.

- « Ho Edward »fit un jeune aux cheveux et aux noirs, avec de grosses lunette sur le nez et un uniforme de sergent. « Comment vas-tu ?

- bien et vous ?

- Ca va ! »

Edward regarda autour de lui et s'étonna :

- « Ben où sont ils tous ? Y a grève ou quoi ?

- Heu non…..ils sont tous parti manger !! Et j'attendais qu'il revienne parce que laisser les bureaux vides, ça fait mauvais genre même à midi.

- Ha….

- Je dois aller téléphoner, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à mon retour ?

- Heu oui, et le colonel il est aussi parti manger?

- non il est là, en fait, le premier lieutenant l'a fait travailler toute la nuit alors il est lessivé…

- Quoi encore ? »

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire en hochant la tête et s'éclipsa, Ed entra dans le bureau de son supérieur au sourire trop sexy, prêt à se prendre une mitraille de petites remarques sur sa taille ou à se faire engueler par un colonel crevé.

- « Yo…Bat….. »

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il toussota de gêne en voyant le brun effondré sur son bureau, le bras droit replié devant son visage, le bras droit étendu jusqu'à l'autre bout du bureau.

Un stylo plume était ouvert à côté de lui, et des feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau, tandis que deux chiffonné en boule et quatre entières étaient tombées par terre. Trois tasses qui avaient du contenir du café étaient empilées dans un coin. Mais tous les rapports étaient signés, son supérieur avait réussis et avait tout terminé mais il s'était écroulé d'épuisement sur les 3 feuilles qu'il lui restait à signer.

- « Tss une vrai loque !! Quelle esclavagiste Riza est….. » Plaisanta t'il avec un sourire en coin en zieutant l'endormi qui respirait paisiblement.

- « Halàlà un vrai gosse, il a même oublié de reboucher son stylo avant de pioncer, l'encre aurait pu sécher. »

Il soupira, et posa son rapport sur le bord du bureau avant de le contourner et de se pencher sur le beau gosse.

- « Pourquoi je suis aussi dingue de…. »

A ce moment, l'homme tourna doucement la tête vers lui, repliant son second bras et utilisant ensuite les deux comme oreiller.

- « Hmmm…… » murmura l'homme en souriant dans son sommeil.

Le garçon soupira –encore- et sourit en voyant à quel point l'homme était beau quand il n'affichait pas son sourire de bâtard (même si ce sourire était très sexy). Il semblait vraiment épuisé à voir les cernes visibles sous ses paupières closes.

Ed tandis doucement la main et caressa les mèches sombres, agrandissant le sourire de l'homme qui dormait toujours profondément.

Ed rougit, écartant tendrement les cheveux recouvrant l'oreille de l'homme et se pencha, murmurant d'une voix à peine audible, a tel point que lui-même ne fut pas sur de s'entendre :

- « Hé Roy…..puisque tu dors, je peux te le dire sans peur….. » Il inspira un bon coup, admirant les traits détendus de l'homme et acheva, chuchotant à l'oreille du brun. « Je t'aime… ». Il sourit et embrassa doucement le lobe avant de se redresser, un peu soulagé d'avoir avoué son secret à l'homme même si celui-ci dormait comme un be…..heu comme une souche.

- « Hmmmm…… » L'homme remua légèrement….

Edward vira à l'écarlate avant de descendre précipitament du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis.

Il chopa son rapport et s'enfuit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa haletant et déglutit, avant de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- « Je suis donnerais plus tard mon rapport….. » se décida t'il, trop rouge au niveau des joues pour retourner dans le bureau.

Il sortit et prit un couloir opposé à celui duquel venaient Havoc et Riza qui entrèrent dans le bureau.

Plus tard.

L'home aux cheveux sombres ouvrit la porte, un air épuisé de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller sur le visage.

-« Fullmétal ? »

Riza se retourna et répondit :

- « Edward n'est pas là, vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Fullmétal……

- Havoc et moi venons juste de revenir après avoir déjeuner…..et comme vous le voyiez il n'y a pas de rapport donc il n'est pas venu…. »

Elle eut un silence et fronçant les sourcils dit :

- « Colonel, vous avez encore dormis non ? Ne mentez pas ça se voit à votre voix et la tête que vous faîtes !!Sans compter que vous imaginez avoir entendu Edward!! »

* * *

L'homme marchait dans la cour, respirant un peu d'air frais, avant de devoir se réensevlir sous une montagne de rapports et de paperasses. Tandis qu'il s'étirait

-« C'était un rêve alors ? j'ai imaginé sa présence juste à côté de moi, le bruit de ses automails, son souffle sur son oreille…..Sa voix……Mais…..C'était trop réel pour être un rêve… »

Il soupira, décidément le petit blond envahissait totalement ses pensées :

- « bon je sais que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles mais…..il a déjà fait pire, au moins il n'a pas déclancher de catastrophes…. » Il se prit la tête à deux mains « mais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? RAHHH je m'inquiète trop !! C'était peut être seulement un rêve….après tout… »

Il s'étira longuement en arrivant dans la zone de végétation, le parc végétal de la base de Central, des bureaux on ne voyait pas ce qui s'y passait, à cause des feuillages trop épais.

- « Pfff je ne dois pas sortir assez souvent en ce moment!! Allez ce soir j'invite la jolie fleuriste qui m'a donné une lettre hier !! Et ça me distraira d'embêter Havoc !! Hinhinhin»

Il cligna soudain des yeux et tourna lentement la tête à gauche. Et il vit Edward endormi sous un arbre.

- « C'est lui !! »

Il s'approcha se s'agenouilla près de lui, un rapport était passé, un peu chiffonné dans la poche intérieure du manteau rouge. Et il dormait paisiblement, le rose aux joues.

- « Donc il était là…….donc….ce n'était pas…..un rêve…. Sa voix et ces mots….»

_Je t'aime….._

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il pencha doucement sur le beau blond et captura ses lèvres, il sentit presque aussitôt son cadet en âge tressaillir et deux paupières se soulevèrent lentement dévoilant deux orbes d'or qui s'écarquillèrent tandis que le jeune homme ivrait à l'écarlate. Puis celui habillé de noir et de rouge abandonna toute résistance et approfondie le baiser posant ses mains sur les joues de l'homme, l'attirant plus près de lui.

Après de longues minutes ils se séparèrent, et le brun jaugea sa victime allongée dans l'herbe.

- « Ca vous prend souvent bâtard ? J'peux savoir ce que vous me faîtes là ?

- rien de spécial, je cherchais juste à te réveiller et c'est une punition pour avoir oublier de me laisser ton rapport tout à l'heure » fit l'homme avec un doux sourire qui fit rougir encore plus l'adolescent, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées et marmonna :

- « Je ne crois pas que c'était une punition….. Surtout si vous avez bien entendu ce que je vous ait dit tout à l'heure….»

Il sourit à l'homme qui plissa ses yeux sombres :

- « tu es perspicace mon petit Edward…. J'ai besoin de faire la même chose ? Ou ta perspicacité qui compense ta petite taillle à déjà compris que c'était reciproque?»

Il dut se relever d'un bond pour attraper les poignets d'un alchimiste d'acier vraiment furax qui s'était jeté sur lui.

- « JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!! »

L'homme éclata de rire et bloqua le blondinet sous son bras droit.

- « Attention Edo ne m'obliges pas à te punir pour avoir attaqué un supérieur hein ? surtout que maintenant que nous savons la reciproqueté de nos sentiment... je peux trouver des punitions physiques très...torturantes et délicieuses " il se passa la langue sur les lèvres "qui te feront me supplier de les continuer".

- Bâtard !!

- ……ça veut dire que tu capitules ?

- t'as de la chance que je sois trop fatigué bâtard!!!Si tu veux me punir, agis en sadique et punis moi, j'men fiches!! »

L'homme sourit et entraîna son blondinet vers son bureau.

- « Allez Ed, tu vas pouvoir enfin me faire ton rapport ?

- Ouais...

- Bien on parlera plus tard de ta punition alors...hum?

-... » l'adolescent rouge tomate ne répondit pas, trop ocuppé à tenter de ralentir les battements de son coeur.

_Oui….C'est une journée comme les autres au QG…..enfin…..Presque._


	4. Echec et Mat

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi mais à la petite vache qui apparaît dans les bonus du manga._

_Titre : Echec et Mat!!_

_Couple : Comme d'Habitude_

_Thème : parti d'échec, café, un peu de tricherie._

_C'est un one shot, ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Manga...à situer...heu...dans les environ du tome heu...-réflexion profonde-...après le chapitre 58 je dirais et avant que Ed et Al ne parle au nord voir la sœur d'Alex lol et si vous préférez situé par rapport à l'animé c'est...heu...après la fin de l'animé sauf que Ed n'est pas parti dans notre monde._

* * *

'''_Full métal, tu veux apprendre à jouer aux Echecs ?''_

Et lui, comme il était curieux d'apprendre ce jeu auquel il avait si souvent vu jouer l'équipe de son supérieur, il avait accepté. Peut être aussi à cause du sourire sexy de l'homme en question non ? BREF…..

Il regardait les pièces, ressentant une légère angoisse : il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. L'homme lui avait expliqué comment diriger les pièces de bois, lui faisant même la démonstration, de sa voix grave et douce qui déclenchait des frissons dans le bas de son dos.

Puis quand le garçon tendit la main pour récupéré les pièces noires – _il n'avait pas envie de commencer_- sa main frôla celle de l'homme aux cheveux couleur cendre. Il rosit légèrement et son supérieur eut un petit sourire, visiblement amusé par sa réaction.

Il bougea un pion et regarda la main de l'homme, dénuée de gant, si pâle saisir une pièce et la jouer. Il répliqua presque aussitôt et releva les yeux sur l'homme qui réfléchissait, les yeux fixés sur l'echécier, ses yeux sombres se relevèrent un court instant et le blond se sentit rougir, baissant le regard presque aussitôt.

-« Full Métal, puisse que l'on vient à peine de commencer, je te propose un petit pari…

- Hum ?

- Le gagnant demandera quelque chose au perdant, et celui-ci s'y pliera….qu'en dit tu ?

- C'est quoi votre proposition si vous gagnez ?

- Que tu vienne avec moi au restaurant mon cher….il se trouve que j'ai réservé une table de deux personnes et mon rendez vous a eu un empêchement.» Expliqua le colonel avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Le blond détacha son regard du jeu pour le relever si sec. Lui qui s'attendait à un truc vache.

-« Sérieux ? Vous m'invitez au Resto ? » Demanda l'adolescent, stupéfait.

- « Bien sûr ? A moins que ma compagnie ne te coupe l'appétit ? » Fit malicieusement le charmeur aux cheveux et yeux Onyx. « Et toi ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit, il ne voulait pas en demander trop après cette si gentille –hem- invitation.

- « Heu….une autorisation, pour consulter la section 7 de la bibliothèque du QG.

- Ca marche Edward ! »

L'homme lui sourit et ajouta :

- « Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es un vrai…..mordu de lecture » fit l'homme d'une voix grave, et Ed eut l'impression qu'il ...ronronnait ces mots ?

Les beaux yeux noirs de l'homme semblaient hypnotisant, l'adolescent aurait voulue les fixer pendant des heures.

- « Full Métal, c'est à toi de jouer !! Redescend sur terre »

Le garçon cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur le plateau de jeu, rouge tomate, le cœur battant. Il se saisit d'une tour et la fit se déplacer, et s'arrêter quelque cases plus loin, la posant et la lâchant une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose contre son pied, quelque chose lui caressait la cheville doucement et lentement. Il cligna des yeux et soudain :

_Il me fait du pied !! Quel…..Humpf, il veut me déconcentrer !! Espèce de ...bâtard !!!_

Il se sentit rougir encore plus et secoua légèrement la tête. Il vit dans son champ de vision une des mains fines et pâles de l'homme déplaçant une pièce.

Mais le pied sous le bureau remonta légèrement, lentement de long de sa jambe. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Pourquoi une caresse aussi ….banale lui faisait cet effet.

Il attrapa sa reine, des pensées revanchardes – et perverses- en tête et la bougea en diagonale, mais au moment au il allait la poser une main saisit la sienne.

- « A ta place Edward, je ne ferais pas ça ! » Il désigna de son autre main sa propre dame, qui aurait eu en ligne de mire celle du blond si celui ci l'avait posée.

- « Ha oui Merci !! »

Il sentait la chaleur de la main qui tenait la sienne serrée, les yeux onyx qui le regardaient avec gentillesse.

Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ou bien… il rougit de nouveau, s'attirant un regard sombre amusé.

- « tu as chaud Edward ? »

Il déglutit, se maudissant de rougir comme le puceau qu'il était, juste parce qu'un mec – très sexy- lui souriait et le regardait.

_Du calme Edward, du calme. _

_Il s'était fait embobiner et en beauté. Ca Oui...Quel Pervers ce mec !!!_

Soudain il se figea, le pied était arrivé au dessus de son genou maintenant. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- « Haaa Tu as fait une grosse erreur, mon petit Edward ! » fit l'homme d'un sourire pervers.

Le garçon ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer et ignorer les petites caresses pas du tout innocentes de son supérieur. Il haleta pourtant quand le pied remonta plus haut mais réussit à dissimuler cela en toussant.

- « Pardon..

- Ce n'est pas grave mais toi tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !

- C'est…. » Commença le garçon mais une caresse plus osée du pied –car arrivé au niveau le plus sensible- sous le bureau le fit gémir malgré lui tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait, il serra les dents et demanda : « Arrêtez ça !

- Quoi ? » Fit innocemment l'homme au cheveux noirs.

- « Votre….Pied ! » réussit à articuler le garçon, sentant des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus forte dans son ventre.

- « Ho ça ? Désolé je ne m'en rendais pas compte ! » Fit l'homme avec –faux- air d'excuse, « mais tu n'a pas l'air bien Ed, tu veux déclaré forfait ? » S'enquit il avec un petit clin d'œil charmeur.

Le garçon ferma à nouveau les yeux et fit : « non c'est bon. ». Il bougea une nouvelle pièce mais il la perdit instantanément.

- « Tu n'es plus très attentif Ed !

- La….faute à qui ? » Articula avec difficulté le blondinet « Avec votre pied baladeur….

- Ha bon ? ...Ho...Je vois quel est ton problème… »Fit l'homme avec un sourire aguicheur.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- « Vous êtes un vrai pervers !!

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent » plaisanta l'homme « mais je n'avait pas l'impression que cela te dérangeait, sinon tu aurais piqué ta crise dès le début. »

Edward rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et avec des cheveux et ses yeux d'or, il ressemblait à une torche.

-« Si ce que vous voulez c'est me mettre dans votre plumard, je vous prévient que je ne...

- Echec !

- Hein ? »

Il baissa les yeux surpris du détournement de conversation de l'homme. Il était en danger là !! Il ne voulait pas perdre, depuis l'incident du pied (Quel Pervers ce mec !!)l'idée de se retrouver en tête avec lui au restaurant...Qui sait quelle autre l'idée pourrait avoir l'homme, le plaquer à un mur et l'embrasser de force par exemple ? HAAAA Non ça ne lui plairait pas ça quoique...NAN NE PAS Y PENSER !! NON !...ou pire l'emmener chez lui, le plaquer sur son lit et le…..NON NE PAS PENSER A CA.

- « Alors Ed tu ne sais pas quoi faire ?

- Minute !! Laissez moi réfléchir !

- tu est peut être trop petit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du plateau de jeu non ?

- QUI DITES VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE MEME UNE PIECE DE CE JEU EST UNE TOUR DONT IL NE VOIT PAS LE SOMMET ET LE PLATEAU UNE TERRE DONT IL NE VOIT PAS BOUT ?? »

L'homme eut un petit sourire satisfait, fier d'avoir fait –encore- explosé de rage son petit subordonné favori.

Le garçon, les yeux étincelant d'envie de revanches, les joues gonflées de colères et écarlates et les cheveux en désordre (ce qui le rendait adorable) chopa avec rage son roi et le changea de place ;

- « Y a plus échec maintenant !!

- Si...Echec !!

- RAHHHHH !!

- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant !!!

- J'ai pas encore perdu !!

- Si tu ne te concentre pas...si. et ça ne vas plus tarder, j'espère que tu es prêt à passer ta soirée avec moi ? » Fit l'homme d'une voix sensuelle, en fixant langoureusement le blond qui déglutit, écarlate.

Le garçon fulminait, les yeux brûlant de frustration, Il attrapa une pièce et la bougea, bazardant la tour qui menaçait son roi hors du plateau de jeu avec son cavalier.

- « HA !

- Oui, je me disais que ce serait vache de ma part de ta battre sans perdre une pièce, je t'ai donc laissé prendre celle là et maintenant » il bougea sa reine « Echec et mat » Ed ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda la table de jeu, pas de doute, la 2ème tour bloquait le roi et la reine l'achevait magnifiquement « tu aurais mieux fait de prendre ma reine ou l'autre tour!! »

Ed lui lança un regard assassin, mais alors là assassin qui le fit sourire fièrement, il pensa que le jeune homme allait lui sauter dessus, voir même le frapper en bon mauvais perdant qu'il était mais il soupira et demanda « quel heure ?

- Hum ?

- Le Resto Bâtard, quelle heure ?

- Ho ? 20H45, je viendrais te chercher si tu veux » ronronna t'il ce qui fit rougir Edward qui marmonna :

- « Quelque chose me dit que vous aviez tout prévu et qu'en fait on vous a pas posé de lapin, vous aviez l'intention de m'y entraîner moi depuis le début !

- Comment as-tu deviné ? » fit l'homme en faisant mumuse avec une mèche blond sortit de l'élastique.

- « Pervers ! Et vous auriez fait comment si j'avais gagné ?

- Alors que tu ne sais pas jouer ? Je savais que tu relèverais le défi quand même ! »

Ed gronda de rage envers lui-même, essayant de ne pas penser au bien être qu'il ressentait au contact de cette main qui lui caressait la joue.

- « Au fait Ed ?

- Hum ? » Il vit l'homme se mettre à écrire et quelques instants plus tard lui donner l'autorisation qu'il voulait. « Je ne suis pas sadique au point de t'empêcher de consulter la section sur l'alchimie de Xing. Tiens ! »

-« Vous me l'auriez donné de toute façon ? » s'étrangla Edward en regardant l'autorisation.

L'autre sourit et plaquant le blond au mur avant de répondre d'une voix quasi ronronnante :

- « bien sûr mon petit Edo » Il rit légèrement en sentant le mini coup de poing sur son torse comme punition à l'appellation ''petit'', il ne sentit rien mais bon.

-« Puisque vous me l'auriez donné, c'était donc bien un plan pour me traîner au resto ? » fit le garçon, fronçant les sourcils car trouvant que l'homme était trop près à son goût.

-« En quelque sorte mon petit Edo, aller seul au Resto quand on a réservé pour deux c'est un peu…..

- La honte ?

- En quelque sorte oui. » fit tendrement l'homme et abaissant son visage au niveau de celui du bel adolescent. « Dis moi Ed, je te trouve bien rouge !

- Z'êtes trop près de moi !!

- Ho ?

- Et là je peux plus me contenir ! »

Ed plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme brun et lui les caressa rapidement de sa langue avant de reculer, fier de lui, rouge tomate et le cœur battant la chamade.

Roy porta deux doigts à ses lèvres qu'il caressa dans un geste sensuelle avant de passer sa langue dessus.

- « Pas Mal Edward, pas mal pour un Premier baiser mais laisses moi te montrer ce qu'est un VRAI baiser !!»

Roy plaqua avidement ses lèvres contre celles du blond et l'enlaça du même mouvement avant de sentir celles du blonds s'entrouvrirent, lui laissant la possibilité de continuer. Il sentit les mains du jeune homme qui caressaient timidement ses cheveux sombres, les ébouriffant tendrement. Lui-même d'une des siennes malaxait la nuque du blondinet qui gémit et s'accrocha plus fortement à lui d'une main tandis que l'autre continuait ses caresses capillaires. L'homme utilisa sa main libre pour détacher les cheveux du blonds et les coiffer de ses doigts, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et le leurs texture soyeuse. Il sentit, alors qu'il glissait sa main, décidément baladeuse sous le t-shirt du garçon, que celui-ci s'écartait de lui, haletant, les joues roses.

- « Wouha » fit le garçon entre deux halètements, les yeux scintillants.

- « alors c'était comment ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, simplement deux lèvres brûlantes qui se plaquèrent aux siennes, ravi de l'aubaine, il caressa le dos et le torse du garçon sous ses vêtements.

Quand il se sépara du blond, il vit ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges et sa respiration haletante, sans oublier ses vêtements en désordre.

- « bien il est temps d'aller te préparer pour aller au restaurant mon Edo »

Le garçon eut l'air déçu mais se releva et, avant de partir embrasser rapidement et légèrement le beau brun et sortit.

L'homme sourit, fier de sa victoire et heureux de voir que ce qu'il ressentait était partagé.

_Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de l'entraîner chez moi après le restaurant...il se baffe en se disant que précipiter les choses n'était pas forcement la meilleure chose à faire, son blondiner l'aimait visiblement donc ...tout allait bien._

_END!!_

Le prochain sera surment un conte recorrigé: La petite sirène ou la belle et la bête ou Cendrillion

* * *


	5. Déguisement

_**Titre : ……. Fantasme ou Défi ou Vérification de la Fidélité de Roy Mustang ? A vous de voir !!**_

_**Disclaimer : Idem, pas à moi TT**_

_**Genre : humour, romance, yaoi**_

_**Paring : tjr le même et cette fois dès le début !!**_

_**Rating : Yaoi quand même donc heu R on va dire ?**_

**_Note : inspiré d'un autre Doujin qui m'a bien fait marré !! (pour ceux que ça interesse, le titre du dit Doujin est ''Futaribocchi Densetsu''')_**

* * *

****

Des pas dans les couloir, Falman et Fuery qui marchaient côté à côte ouvrirent la bouche pour dire ''bonjour'' à la personne qui venait de les croiser mais celle-ci s'écrasa violemment au sol. andis qu'ils plaquaient leurs mains à leur visage pour arrêter le sang qui coulait à flot de leurs nez et que leur front s'était couvert de traits bleues. Falman, une fois l'apparition loin blabutia.

-"J'ai revé ou quoi?"

Une main se leva et frappa à la porte. Roy Mustang se redressa sur son bureau sur lequel il faisait un petit somme et marmonna un ''oui ?'' en se frottant les yeux.

- « Colonel ? J'apporte un rapport de la part du premier lieutenant Hawkeye !!

- Bien entrez ! »

Quelqu'un entra et les yeux du brun s'élargir de surprise tandis que sa mâchoire fracassait le bureau. Devant lui une jeune fille ( ?) enfin à première vue visiblement, aux cheveux noirs mis longs tombant en dessous de ses épaules et attachés en tresse. Des lunettes devant deux orbes d'or brillantes dans la lumière du bureau. Et enfin et bien rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est un uniforme a 100 pour 100 féminin, c'est-à-dire une jupe mis longue et une paire de bottes hautes avec des bas très haut également, le même uniforme que Riza mais au grade de soldat. Il saisit le dossier que lui tendait l'apparition, totalement deconnecté.

- « Désolé de vous dérangé, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Colonel Mustang, j'ai été assigné ici et je commence aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Edwila. » fit elle dans un garde à vous parfait.

Roy tenta d'empêcher l'hémorragie nasale qui le menaçait depuis quelques instants.

- _C'est…..C'est clairement FullMetal, mais que… ???_ se demanda il en ouvrant l'enveloppe apporté par le blond déguisée. « Je….Je vois » balbutia t'il en sortant les feuilles et en songeant _mais à quoi joue t'il aujourd'hui ??._

Son regard fut attiré par un papier de Riza ajouté aux dossiers et il y été écrit : « C'est votre problème ».

- « Veuillez m'attendre dans mon bureau d'accord ? »

Il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui et, empoignant Havoc –c'était surment sa faute- le secoua comme un prunier en disant :

- « Qu'est qui se passe Havoc ? Pourquoi FullMétal est habillé en fille et d'une manière aussi sexy en plus ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?.

- Je sais pas Colonel, mais c'est vrai qu'il est sexy comme…..non me regardez pas comme ça, je blague, je sais que c'est vitre petit ami, je préfère les filles vous savez bien !!Héhé !! Arrêtez de me secouez comme ça je sais pas pourquoi il est habillé comme ça !!!!!!

- C'est votre faute Colonel !! » Fit Riza en arrivant à son tour. « Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé Mercredi ?

- Mercredi ? »

* * *

**Flash Back !!**

Edward entra dans le bureau de son supérieur, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux tout brillants de joie de revoir son amant.

- « Hé Colonel !!

- Ha Fullmétal ça faisait longtemps ! » fit Roy dans un sourire plein de promesses mais Edward avait pour l'instant d'autres idées en tête.

-« Je reste à Central jusqu'à mon évaluation du mois prochain, en attendant vous auriez pas un p'tit truc pour moi pour que je gagne des ''points'' ? » fit il joyeusement, car vu qu'il avait décidé de rester dans l'armée, même une fois la pierre philosophale trouvée, il avait tant qu'à faire, envie de monter en grade.

-« Haha, Ed, tu as l'air en pleine forme, voyons ce que je peux te trouver » il prit plusieurs feuilles et les regarda avec concentration.

- « Je ne veux pas faire une thèse ou quelque chose comme ça hein ?

- Non….j'arriverais pas à lire tes pattes de mouches !

- Grrr !!

- Bon Ho qu'avons-nous là ? » Il fit une pause, son sourire disparut un court instant « Non, c'est trop dur !!

- Quoi ? Allons envoyez !! Après tout ce que j'ai subi ca ne peut pas être pire non ?

-C'est une mission requièrant une infiltration, de l'espionnage, sans te faire reconnaître ! Cela signifie le secret Absolu !! Et toi tu penses pouvoir te couvrir seul ? aurais tu oublier combien de fois MOI j'ai du te couvrir !!?

- JE PEUX FAIRE CE TRAVAIL !!

- NON TU NE PEUX PAS ET JE NE VEUX PAS NON PLUS !!

- JE M'EN TAPE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ OU PAS !! C'EST DE MOI DONT IL EST QUESTION ET JE PEUX ET JE VAIS LE FAIRE !! »

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

-« …….. » fit le brun un tas de traits bleus sur le front. « Ho, alors c'est pour ça que… »

- « vous êtes fier de vous ? ''_Tu ne peux pas le faire'_' c'est ce que vous aviez dit n'est ce pas?

- Je suis désolé…..

- Il a voulue vous prouvez que vous aviez tord !!

- Je vais lui parler !!Retournez travailler tout les deux et vous Havoc arrêtez de stimuler l'agonie par terre, je vous aie juste secoué un peu ! »

- « Yes sir !! »

Roy entra dans son bureau et prit une bonne inspiration, refermant la porte à clé derrière lui, ses yeux ne cessant de fixer le Fullmétal habilé d'un uniforme féminin, ce qui le rendait TRES désirable, il tenta de calmer ses hormones et ne pas agir sans réfléchir.

_Calme Roy, ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite, agis un peu en sadique, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être si sexy !! _

-« Colonel? Vous allez bien ? » S'enquit l'alchimiste déguisé a l'insu –du moins le croyais t'il- de son supérieur. _Shimata, il sait ?_

- « Bon, je vais vous dire quelque chose d'important pour votre travail !!

- Yes sir !! » _Ouf, je suis rassuré, il ne sait pas_ !

- « Vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez Edwila ? » fit l'homme ne s'arrêtant prêt de l'autre aux cheveux noirs. Il l'assit sur le canapé. « Vous êtes nouvelle mais vous savez la première chose qu'on apprends en s'engageant ? » demanda t'il en attrapant le menton de l'autre pour le lever pour regarder ces deux orbes claires en face.

- « Hé mais qu'est que vous faîtes ? » glapit le déguisé en reculant mais une main le retint tandis que l'autre glissait à un point sensible de son corps.

-« Hum ? Ho tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne peux pas refuser, les ordres de tes supérieurs sont absolus".

- _HEIN ????_ » pensa le blond, scandalisé, Roy ne pensais quand même pas à…..le tromper ? même si c'était lui déguisé, il avait l'impression d'être trahis. Mais il n'osait pas s faire reconnaître. _Est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça ? JE VAIS LE FRAPPER APRES CELA MOI !! _pensa t'il tandis que les lèvres de l'homme glissaient dans son cou. « Ha…. » _Arrêtes Roy, je t'en pris !!_

- « Tu es très sensible dis moi !! » ronronna l'homme en caressant son ventre et en l'embrassant sur la clavicule.

_Je vais vraiment le frapper, et après je vais le….. _Ed sentait son cœur se serrer, même si c'était lui qui tremblait sous les caresses de l'homme, ce n'était pas lui que l'homme voyait, donc c'est comme si il le trompait. Il retint ses larmes de colère et de rage.

_Fidèle ? tu parles !!_

-« tu veux me résister ? » chuchota l'homme en laissant glisser sa main entre les jambes du dominé qui gémit de plaisir tandis que deux lèvres se plaquaient aux siennes. Il le renversa sur le canapé, s'installant sur les jambes fines du plus jeune. « Hum Magnifique...….J'ai une vue merveilleuse, Oui Hum….J'aime la jupe, je vais te la laisser malgré que je vais continuer !! »

_PERVERSSSSS_, pensa Ed, rouge tomate, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer devant l'impression de trahison qu'il ressentait.Il tenta de parler malgré tout, pour rappeler son existence à Roy. Histoire qu'il s'explique...

- « Heu Colonel ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un amant, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça mais vous ne pensez pas que si il l'apprend, ça va lui faire de la peine ? »

_Attention à ce que tu vas répondre !!!_

-« Qu'importe ! »

_Quoi ???_

- « Il part presque tout le temps en mission et je ne le voit presque jamais!! Parfois j'attends 3 mois avant de le revoir, tu ne trouves pas ça terrible ? De toute façon il ne le saura pas n'est ce pas ? »

Se léchant les lèvres, il embrassa le ventre dénudé du blond teint en brun qui retint difficilement ses larmes de douleur. _Pourquoi ? Il fait ça quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qui suit pourtant son amant_. il retint l'envie de pleurer. _Je ne dois pas aimer ça, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pense en faisant ça parce qu'il ne sait pas que c'est moi, je ne dois pas aimer…..Roy s'il te plaît….Arrêtes….je ne veux pas faire et voir ça, ce n'est pas vraiment moi…je t'en prie…._

Soudain une main glissa sur sa joue tandis que l'autre attrapait ce qu'il avait sur le visage. L'homme au dessus de lui sourit gentillement, ses yeux noirs rivés sur le visage écarlate du blond teint en brun.

- « Tu as peur Edward ? » fit doucement Roy en retirant les lunettes du visage du plus jeune qui rouvrit des yeux pleins de larmes. Ed hoqueta dans un sanglot qu'il avait jusque ici retenu:

- « Tu savais Roy ?

- Si je ne reconnaissais pas celui que j'aime sous un déguisement, ce serais grave n'est ce pas ? Je savais depuis le début que c'était toi !! J'attendais de voir si tu réagirais mais j'ai préféré te dire moi-même que je t'avais bien évidemment reconnu !!Tu es rassuré amour ?" chuchota il sensuellement à l'oreille de son amant en le prenant dans ses bras.

- IMBECILLLLEEEEEE ! » Rugit Ed en lui collant une claque.

- « Quoi imbécile ? Qui a commencé hein ? Se déguiser comme tu l'as fait était stupide !!!

- Oui c'est vrai mais vous êtes quand même un colonel imbécile et pervers !! » Chouina Ed en larmes.

Roy soupira et posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

- « Mais qu'est que je vais faire de toi hein ? Tu pense vraiment que j'aurais fait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi alors que je t'aime ?

- Snif, j'ai un léger doute depuis quelques minutes !!

- Ed enfin….! »

Le jeune garçon défie sa tresse et claquant ses mains puis rendit à ses cheveux leur blondeur naturelle avant qu'il n'aille se blottir dans les bras du brun qui cligna des yeux.

- « Si tu veux continuer, je veux que ça soit en pensant à moi…. » S'entêta t'il.

- « Tu es vraiment têtu…..depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai plus jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, retiens ça Ed…..je t'aime » chuchota il en embrassant le blond sur les lèvres et en le renversant sur le canapé.

Il sentait la chaleur des mains que sa peau, ses lèvres, de la chaleur brûlante dans son bas ventre, des soupirs de son bien aimé et de la proximité de son corps, même toujours recouvert de ses vêtements.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, gouttant avec délice au sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et se nicha plus contre celui de son amant qui reprenait son souffle.

- « Ed ? Tu es adorable !! » fit l'homme en souriant tendrement et en caressant le visage du blond qui rosissait adorablement.

- « Hum….. » le blond entoura le cou de l'homme de ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il captura les lèvres du brun et se sépara de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Quand tu es jaloux et possessif, tu est vraiment mignon !! » rit le brun en jouant avec les mèches blondes qu'il entortillait autour de ses doigts.

- « Bah oui que ça te plaise ou non, t'es à moi maintenant » fit Ed d'une petit voix en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun qui rit légèrement.

- « Et bien, c'est ta récompense pour m'avoir 'attrapé' non ? Héhé tu es encore pire que moi quand tu es jaloux !!

- T'as pas de raison d'être jaloux…..

- Même chose pour toi alors !

-Hum…..j'veux bien te croire maintenant»

Fin

* * *

_**Ed: C'est de pire en pire!! TT **_

_**Roy:...Nan moi j'ai bien aimé...**_

_**Dragonna: prochain drabble: Peit Ondin...normalement...**_

_**Ed: QUI EST PETIT???**_

**_Roy: Ce n'est pas de toi qu'on parles Ed!!_**

**_Ed: Et qui vas avoir le rôle du petit ondin hein?_**

**_Roy:...Toi visiblement!!_**

**_Ed: RAHHHHHHH_**

**_

* * *

une petite Review, s'il vous plaît?

* * *

_**


	6. Elysia

_Drabble très court sur Elysia !! Pour le blabla c'est pareil_

_Note : Hughes est toujours vivant_

* * *

_Je m'appelle Elysia Hughes, et j'ai 5 ans, je vis dans la capitale, je connais pas par cœur le nom de la rue._

_Aujourd'hui, tonton Roy, Riza, grand frère Fuery, Havoc et Falman et Breda et Al et puis Edo chan viennent manger, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de papa ! Je lui aie fait un dessin et j'ai cueilli des fleurs, elles sont toute sèches mais c'est pas grave !!!_

* * *

Elle aimait beaucoup sa famille, sa mère était gentille, douce et faisait de supers tartes aux pommes, lui racontait des histoires, lui tricoter des vêtements. Et il y avait son père ; gentil, blagueur, rieur et il faisait plein de photos d'elle pour aller ensuite embêter son oncle Roy.

Elle sourit en regardant la photo de l'équipe militaire, oui tonton ressemblait à un prince charmant, il était mignon ! Elle adorait le dessiner sur un cheval tout blanc et une épée à la main. Mais elle aimait encore plus Edo chan, il était très mignon et moins vieux que Roy. Ses yeux était comme l'or et scintillaient dans la lumière et puis il avait les cheveux longs !

_C'est décidé je vais me marier avec Edo quand je serais grande !_

* * *

Ce fut au cours du repas d'anniversaire que la ''bombe'' fut lâché. Elysia tira sur la manche de son papa qui pleurait de joie en mangeait devant le dessin qu'elle avait fait et fit :

- « Papa !

- Oui ma pupuce ?

- Quand je serais grande….. »

Maes ouvrit la bouche de saisissement, tous cessèrent de parler quand il se mit à leur dire d'écouter sa fifille qui avait un truc important à dire :

- « Quand je serais grande…..je me marierais avec Edward ! »

Le concerné s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait, Roy avec le vin qu'il avalait, Havoc s'écroula de rire, Fuery se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas en faire autant, Falman décrivait un mariage à une Elysia émerveillé et Breda ricanait, ayant l'air de savoir quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas.

Hughes se mit à la surprise générale à pleurer et Elysia pencha la tête de côté ::

- « Bah qu'est que tu as papa ?

- Ne me quittes pas ma puce, c'est trop tôt pour te marier !!

-……

- Et puis tu sais ma petit » intervint Breda, « tu ne peux pas épouser Edo

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que……Edo va déjà se marier avec quelqu'un ! » Elysia dont les yeux s'emplissaient de larmes cessa net de pleurer et dit :

- « C'est qui ? »

Al se pencha à son tour :

- « Tu sais Elys chan, Ed il aime beaucoup quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un doit, enfin il a intérêt, l'aimer tout autant, donc comme il s'aime beaucoup tout les deux, ils vont se marier voilà !! »

Elysia réfléchit, hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait puis dit :

- « C'est quand le mariage ? » Ed se rétrangla et se mit à tousser, tandis que Roy lui tapotait dans le dos avec sollicitude.

- « Pas tout de suite Ely, Ed va attendre de souffler ses 19 bougies sur le gâteau ou ses 20, il ne sait pas encore !!

- Ho » la petite eut l'air triste et ils regrettèrent de n'avoir pas jouer le jeu pour lui faire plaisir.

« Mais je peux épouser le prince alors ?

- Hein ?

- Bah oui Roy c'est un prince non ? C'est ce que dit papa quand il me raconte des histoires sur lui !!! » Ed s'écroula de rire, imaginant Roy en costume et collant sur un cheval, une épée à la main, le….enfin sauvant la princesse du grand méchant palm….dragon. Roy l'incendia du regard et marmonna à Hughes « J'suis un prince alors hein ? » ce auquel le barbu ricana de gêne.

- « Non Ely » intervint Riza et se baissant « pas Roy non plus, tu vois ton prince a déjà sauvé sa –hem- princesse d'un grand méchant dragon !! » Les yeux de la petite brillèrent et elle dit : « C'est qui ta princesse tonton Roy ?

- Heu…..

- En fait tu ne peux pas épouser Roy, parce que Ed serait triste sinon et tu ne peux pas épouser Ed parce que Roy serait triste » expliqua Breda devant le regard noir des deux concernés.

Elysia réfléchit puis comprit : « Alors tonton Roy va épouser Ed ?

- Oui on peut dire ça !

- Ha ! Mais c'est qui qui va avoir la robe toute blanche et le bouquet alors ? » Sans le savoir la petite déclancha un fantasme dans la tête de Roy. Ed vira à l'écarlate et marmonna quelque chose à proposa d'une baffe au premier qui se moquait de lui.

- « Si robe il y a ma chérie » fit Maes, « C'est Ed qui la portera, il ressemble à une fille non ?

- ……Ha viiiii » Ed fit semblant d'éclater en sanglots sur l'épaule de Roy, en entendant tout le monde se fou…..se moquer de son physique efféminé.

-« Ely si tu allais dessiner pendant qu'on prend le fromage ?

- Vi je vais faire un dessin à tonton Roy et grand frère Ed ! » Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les épouser, ils étaient vite redevenus l'oncle et le grand frère. Elle espérait qu'ils l'inviteraient à leur mariage, elle aimerait bien tenir le voile de Ed, ou bien attraper le bouquet ! Ou bien lancer du riz et des pétales de roses sur eux !! Elle avait toujours voulue voir un mariage !!

* * *

Epilogue.

Elysia : Tonton Roy, Grand Frère Ed, tenez c'est pour vous.

Ed : merci…..Heu…..pourquoi je suis enrobe toute blanche ?

Elysia : Parce que tu vas te marier avec tonton Roy !! Et pis tonton Roy après il va t'emmener dans un carrosse avec 4 chevaux tout blanc ou tout noirs et vas t'emmener en voyage de miel !!

Ed :…….Ha …..(Mais qui lui a parlé de la lune de miel ????)

Roy :…..Heu Elysia, sur l'autre dessin, pourquoi tu as dessiné des enfants avec nous ?

Elysia : parce puisque papa et maman se sont mariés et m'ont eu, donc vous allez avoir un bébé après vous être marié vous aussi non ?

Roy :…..

Ed :……

Maes :…….

Elysia : je pourrais être leur grande sœur ?

Pauvres Ed, Roy et Maes qui vont devoir lui expliquer que normalement non….deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ….. !!

* * *

_Autres one-shots et autres drabbles prévus bientôt _

_Review s'il vous plaît?_

* * *


	7. Havoc et Fuery

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Paring : Royed, mention d'un petit Havoc/Fuery

Genre : humour, romance, général, shounen ai et un peu du délire.

Rating : PG

Note : Ce drabble ne suit aucun des précédents…

excusez si il est court, c'est fait exprès...

* * *

Havoc grimaça, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Bon visiblement il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas contre l'amour entre homme, étant lui-même gay. 

Il se fichait de la différence d'âge entre le colonel et le major Elric.

Il les couvrait d'ailleurs….

Non…personne appart lui, Breda, Falman et le premier lieutenant ne savait que le beau et ténébreux Roy Mustang, coureur de jupons comme pas deux, cassanova au regard ardent, joli cœur, flemmard et raleur de première, impuissant les jours de pluie était amoureux du jeune major Elric, jeune homme de presque 18 ans (dans 2 mois) au regard couleur soleil et aux cheveux d'or……et que ces deux là vivaient une heureuse et torride vie à deux….oui….

Mais quand même……

Au QG…..dans le bureau du colonel (et surtout SUR le bureau)….

Parce que, en collant son oreille contre la porte (en supposant que le premier lieutenant laissa faire) on entendait BIEN ce qui se passait.

Encore plus si on regardait dans le trou de la serrure…..enfin ils ne l'avaient pas fait aujourd'hui mais...

Bon lui était immunisé contre la gêne, Riza avait des boules quies, Breda et Falman partaient à toute allure se payer un fou rire aux toilettes….

Le problème était que aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient Pas entendu le bruit de la clé….

Aujourd'hui la porte était ouverte…ce qui sous entendait sur si quelqu'un entrait il verrait tout de suite le couple dans une position…..compromettante….

Quelque part d'accord….Il comprenait, Ed venait juste de revenir d'une mission de 6 mois à Xing , le colonel était content de le revoir évidement…..bon à cause de cela il ne dirait rien et ne ferait pas de commentaires railleurs comme d'habitude….

Mais bon…..la porte pas fermée à clé, on pouvait l'ouvrir!!! Et vu les soupirs de plaisir que le colonel faisait entendre, il ne fallait peut être pas essayer...

C'était donc à eux, les 4 subordonné aux courants de protéger les deux alchimistes des grades approchant du bureau…..et donc de prévenir le colonel que un de ses supérieur pointait le bout de ses galons.

Non….

Ce n'était pas cela le problème…..

En fait celui-ci venait du petit dernier de l'équipe : Fuery. Après Ed c'était le plus jeune, il était légèrement plus grand que le blond et plus sérieux mais aussi plus …..Comment dire ?

Bref il était trop innocent !!

Si il ouvrait la porte et voyait le colonel en train d'envoyer notre chibi favori au septième ciel, nul doute qu'il allait être choqué, voir traumatisé à vie.

Sa mission était donc de préserver l'innocence du petit brun…..

Et de l'empêcher d'entrer dans ce bureau !!

Ca n'allait pas être dur, Fuery était très facile à manipuler et pas du genre à désobéir. Ben tiens justement il entrait:

- « Bonjour sous lieutenant »

Le petit brun à lunette portait pleins de dossiers et s'arrêta pour les poser sur son bureau. Havoc eut une soudaine inspiration.

- « Fuery mon ami…..

- Heu oui ?

- Je suis de garde depuis 4H00 du matin, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'un café » fit le blond avec des chibis eyes tout brillant et une petite moue implorante.

Le petit brun rougit et hocha la tête, sortant du bureau.

Riza roula des yeux en nettoyant son gun tandis que les 3 autres s'effondraient en soupirant de soulagement sur leurs bureaux.

- « On a sauvé son innocence !! Yeah ! » firent ils en levant un pong en signe de victoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Edward qui pointa le bout de son nez, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bazar, le souffle un peu court, s'étant visiblement rhabillé à la va vite pour quelqu'un qui se douterait de ce qui se passait car il n'avait même plus sa veste. (Il l'a enlevée pour cause de canicule peut être ?)

- « Ed kun, je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais….

- Hum ? » Fit Ed qui avait les yeux ennuagé, encore brillants et emplis de bonheur, ce qui lui donnait un air si mignon et si à croquer que la voix mourut dans la gorge de Havoc.

- « Vous devriez prendre une douche froide, il fait chaud cet été non ?

- Ha oui….. » Fit Ed rougissant un peu plus en voyant le sourire amusé d'un Havoc au courant. « Et j'en profiterais pour ramener un café au colonel.

- Sinon Ed...

- Hum ?

- Le colonel et toi….

- Hum ?

- Vous devriez être plus discret….

- Hein ? Il est où le mal de faire un câlin et un massage à celui qu'on aime hein ?

- Un massage ?

- Ben oui avec cette foutue réunion avec les généreux ce matin, il était tendu !! Alors comme je m'y connaissait en massage, je l'ai aidé à se détendre et lui en faisant unx au épaules. C'est ça que vous trouvez choquant? olàlà ce que vous êtes sensibles ...» Il soupira et sortit.

Ils se regardèrent tous….

…_Un massage ?_

_…un câlin ?_

Mais il n'y avait rien de choquant la dedans !!

Tous ça pour rien….

- « Vous vous imaginiez quoi encore bande de pervers ? » fit Riza qui se retenait de rire. Nan mais ils croyaient vraiment quer le colonel allait laisser la porte non fermée à clé en se mettant dans une situation compromettante?

Epilogue.

Ed s'installa sur les genoux de son amant et lui tendit sa tasse de café.

- « Choqués juste pour quelques soupirs?

- Ouais, quelles bande de gamins...

- Quand je pense que Fuery nous a surpris dans une situation bien plus gênante, il en a pas fait une maladie, il n'a pas été traumatisé »soupira le colonel avant d'avaler une gorgée de café

- « Ouais, visiblement il est 100 fois plus mature que ces 3 igolos qui sont choqués pour pas grand chose. »

Fin….


	8. Ed et le feu

Disclaimer : Edo chan, son frère, sa mère, Winry et sa grand-mère ne sont pas à moi !!

Auteur : Moi bien sûr

Genre : mignon, humour, gosse qui fait mumuse avec le feu (pas bien)

Rating : G

Personnages : Ed

Drabble très court sur Petit Ed et sa fascination pour le feu (j'ai envie d'écrire sur bébé/petit Ed en ce moment)

* * *

Le petit garçon blond de 5 ou 6 ans, à côté de sa mère qui tenait Al par la main regardait le feu de bois géant dressé au centre du village pour la fête.

Il regardait avec émerveillement les flammes qui se dressaient, menaçantes, vers le ciel nocturne. Chaque fois qu'une bûche était jeté dans les flammes, des petites braises rouges s'envolaient, tourbillonnantes dans l'air de la nuit. Il cligna des yeux tandis que les flammes dessinaient des ombres sur son visage, des reflets dans ses prunelles d'or.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers l'élément brûlant avec un petit cri de joie.

- « Non Edward, ne touches pas, le feu, ça brûles !! » fit fermement sa mère, le tirant en arrière. Il poussa un petit grognement et continua à regarder l'objet de sa fascination. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ça brûler, mais il y avait que les abrutis pour se brûler d'abord !! Lui il aimait le feu, il se ferrait pas mal !

Que c'était beau le feu !!

Il aimait les couleurs rouge, orange et jaune.

Il aimait voir le bois qui virait au noir, l'odeur du bois qui brûlait, l'odeur des aliments qui grillaient sur le feu.

Il adorait voir les flammes qui dansaient dans la légères brises.

Il ferma les yeux sentant la chaleur de l'élément contre son visage !!

Ho oui il aimait le feu !!

* * *

Fin

Roy: c'est moi le flame Alchemist je te rappelle!!

Ed:...

* * *


	9. Lettre de EE à RM

Disclaimer : Chibi Edo n'est pas à moi

Perso : Ed

Rating : G

Autre court drabble sur chibi Ed

* * *

Al pleurait.

Toutes les lettres qu'ils avaient envoyé n'avaient servies a rien.

Personne n'avait répondus.

ELLE allait mourir. Al s'était finalement endormis, roulé en boule dans son lit comme un chaton.

Il était 5 heures du matin.

Ed s'était réfugié pour pleurer dans le bureau de son père où était en désordre par terre des livres, des craies, des stylos, des feuilles. Ed renifla.

Il ne voulait pas que le bâtard qui lui servait de père revienne, il ne voulait pas. Mais peut être que tout s'arrangerait si il revenait. Ed essuya rageusement une larme et se leva, déterminé. Il devait forcement resté quelqu'un, quelqu'un a qui ils n'avaient pas écris !

**_MAIS OUI ! _**

Il se précipita ver le bureau et ouvrit un tiroir, virant avec rage tout les papier et tomba sur une enveloppe blanche officielle. Le cache était orné d'une sorte de chien.

L'armée.

Le dernier espoir, le plus risqué aussi !!

L'armée, les alchimistes d'états, si son père en avait une lettre, c'est qu'il y avait travaillé non ? Peut être que…..

Il renifla une nouvelle fois, sa petite main serré sur le papier et ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortant une feuille pliée.

Il parcourut le message des yeux, ne comprenant presque rien à ce charabia officiel. Presque rien plutôt. En fait il retint d'abord une première chose : le nom de son père : Hohenheim le Lumineux.

Il eut un rictus, non mais quel nom débile ''Le lumineux ? '' Ils auraient plutôt dus le nommer ''le courant d'air''.

La deuxième chose fut la confirmation de ses pensées : son père avait bossé là bas. Il eut une grimace de mépris. C'était quand même pas pour CA que IL était partit. Il ne les avait pas abandonnés pour devenir un militaire SANS RAISON.

Il eut un autre rictus, de dégoût et de colère a l'éegard de son père.

_Salaud, Lâcheur !!_

Autre chose, un nom. Un nom qui lui plût, un nom qui le fit sourire par le fait qu'il n'en avait jamais entendus de pareil.

Courageusement il prit une feuille de papier et écrivit délicatement, tentant de faire en sorte que son écriture ait le moins possible l' »air de celle d'un petit enfant. Il écrivait à un militaire et il voulait être prit au sérieux !

Il laissa sécher, relut plusieurs fois et la rangea dans l'enveloppe avant d'écrire le nom du destinataire : R……il s'appliquait, tirant légèrement la langue pour que cela soit parfaitement lisible…..M…..il termina, laissa sécher puis sortit, l'enveloppe et la lettre qu'elle contenait à la main.

Il courut dans cette aube qui venait à peine de se lever. Il arriva au bureau de poste près de la gare. Utilisant le maigre argent qu'il avait il acheta un timbre qu'il posa sur ce qu'il voulait envoyer et posta.

Plus tard alors qu'il marchait dans la campagne, emplis d'espoir vis-à-vis de cet ultime envoi, il pria mentalement que son destinataire vienne, vienne à leur aide. Ses dents se serrèrent comme ses petits poings.

_Venez à notre aide, par pitié._

Ses yeux d'or noyé de larmes se levèrent vers le ciel qui prenait des teintes coloré du lever de soleil. Il se força à sourire.

Il fallait espérer.

Ce destinataire recevrait la lettre.

Il les aiderait.

Il sourit en repensant a celui à qui il avait écrit : _**Roy Mustang.**_

C'était joli comme nom….

* * *

Fin.

Pour moi ça paraît évident que c'est Ed qui a envoyé la lettre que Roy a reçu pas vous ?

* * *


	10. C'est quoi un père Mamie ?

Disclaimer : Petit Ed n'est pas à moi

Rating : G

Genre : mignon et humour et général

Encore un ptit Drabble sur chibi Edo, il est trop mignon ce petit.

* * *

_- « Mamie….C'est quoi avoir un père ? »_

_La vieille femme s'était tournée vers le petit garçon blond et tout triste._

_- « Un père ? Hé bien c'est un homme qui t'aime, qui te protége et qui s'occupe de toi ! »_

_Le regard du petit s'était tristement assombri. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et la vieille femme craignit qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. Mais il se retint et continua :_

_- « Et pourquoi j'ai pas de père alors ? »_

_La femme avait manqué d'en lâcher sa pipe, mais contint sa surprise devant le petit de 6 ans qui la regardait avec tristesse._

_- « Mais si tu en a un, comme tout le monde. Mais il n'est pas là, il est parti._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Ed._

_- C'est à cause de moi ? Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? » fit le petit les larmes aux yeux de nouveau. _

_- « Mais non Ed, il est parti parce que….il devait faire quelque chose, voilà._

_- Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ça met tout ce temps ? »_

_L'enfant vit la vieille femme hausser les épaules et s'en alla, retenant ses larmes._

_Hier il avait eu 6 ans, hier son père n'était toujours pas là. Il ravala son sanglot._

_Ils avaient beau dire, c'était sa faute si son père était parti, si Al n'avait pas de papa. Il renifla une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi son papa ne l'aimait pas ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Si son papa ne voulait plus de lui ? Qui pourrait l'être alors ?_

_Il regarda le ciel où la nuit commencer à tomber._

_- « S'il te plait étoile filante, fais que papa revienne ou donne moi z'en un qui m'aime lui »_

* * *

4 ans plus tard, juste avant la transmutation.

Ca n'avait servit à rien. Toutes ces lettres, cette attente.

Le bâtard n'était pas revenu.

Ce salaud qui les avaient laissés tomber, qui l'avait abandonné. Il serra les dents.

Un sombre pressentiment lui serrait le cœur, il leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé et les plissa en voyant une étoile filante. C'était stupide, ca ne marchait pas, mais il eut envie d'y croire...une dernière fois.

- « Si la transmutation ne marche pas, fais en sorte que quelqu'un m'aime comme un fils, s'il te plaît. » Il rougit et murmura « J'ai besoin d'un père, qui ne soit pas celui qui m'a abandonné »

Visiblement cette fois l'étoile excusa son vœu, car un homme arriva à ce moment dans le village. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs et à la peau pâle.

Roy Mustang.

Fin.


	11. Grand Frère

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Titre : Un grand frère ?

Genre : mignon, humour, général

Personnages : Edo de 12 ans et Havoc (relation fraternel)

Rating : G

* * *

Ed s'était demandé, plusieurs fois, ce que cela faisait d'avoir un grand frère. Lui avait un petit frère et il était son aîné mais il aurait aimé savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un aîné doux, gentil, qui nous guide, qui nous conseille.

Etant l'aîné, il avait eu (et avait parfois encore) tout le temps droits aux classiques :

_« Prends soin de ton petit frère », « Tu es l'aîné, tu es responsable », « Grandis un peu, tu as un cadet qui te prends comme exemple ». _

Ouais …mais lui il aurait aimé savoir l'effet d'avoir un grand frère, un aîné sur qui compter, sur qui s'appuyer.

Jamais il ne saurait puisque l'aîné, c'était lui.

Il avait toujours hurlé qu'il détestait les adultes et que seuls certains, mais ils étaient rares, trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

_Il y avait eu sa mère bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus…._

_Il y avait eu les parents de Winry mais là encore….._

_Il y avait Mamie Pinako, même si elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté, c'était un peu sa grand-mère._

_Il y avait Izumi, leur maître à lui et Al, une mère adoptive, qui leur tapait toujours déçus certes mais qui les aimait comme des fils. Il y avait aussi Sig et son employé._

_Enfin Roy Mustang, son Bâtard de supérieur …oui si il disait rien sur la transmutation, il pouvait peut être lui faire confiance non ?_

_Riza Hawkeye était plutôt gentille. Non ?_

_Les Hughes aussi pas vrai ? Mais bon, Maes était gentil avec tout le monde….et un peu trop papa gâteau avec lui à son goût même si ça le dérangeait pas plus que cela._

Mais outre un père de substitution, il avait besoin d'un grand frère, de quelqu'un de plus vieux que lui.

Il n'y connaissait rien à cet environnement hiérarchisé, cette marée d'uniforme bleu (il refusait catégoriquement d'en porter un pour l'instant, d'après Mustang il y en avait de toute façon aucun à sa taille)

Il grimaça en bougeant sa jambe gauche, bon sang Winry allait le tuer…..

Ça faisait mal !!

-« Patron ? »

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, sans cigarette au bec pour une fois. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- « Qu'est que vous faîtes par terre ? »

L'enfant leva deux yeux brillant vers lui, sa main de chair crispée sur sa jambe de métal qui semblait à moitié sorties de son port et il vit une vis par terre. D'accord il avait saisi le problème. Il jeta les dossiers qu'il portait dans les bras de Falman qui le suivait et souleva le petit du sol dans ses bras.

Havoc grimaça légèrement, le petit blond était lourd, surment à cause de ses prothèses. Il sentit le plus jeune se crisper et le fixer avec deux immenses orbes d'or tremblantes.

- « Z'en faîtes pas, j'vais pas vous faire tomber ! » plaisanta t'il en montant les marches de l'escalier de la caserne de East City. Le petit lui lança un regard noir. Il sentit une main de chair se saisir d'un pan de son uniforme, pas rassuré du tout.

Il l'emmena dans le bureau où l'équipe (sans leur colonel) bossait et déposa le petit de 12 ans sur un canapé. Il s'agenouilla et examina la jambe en métal. Il leva une main pour ébouriffer la tignasse du blond.

- « Bon pour remettre la vis en place, je vais l'enlever d'accord ? »

Le garçon baissa des yeux étonnés devant tant de gentillesse sur lui et hocha la tête, serrant les dents quand sa prothèse fut retirée de son port. Il allait dire deux mots à Winry sur la solidité de son fichu automail. La prochaine fois, c'est à Mamie Pinako qu'il demanderait !

Havoc déposa la jambe en métal sur son bureau et remit la vis en place –on voyait bien où elle était, heureusement. Puis il se saisit d'un petit pot d'huile toujours dans le bureau depuis que le colonel avait 'craint' que son pauvre petit chibi adoré rouille sous la pluie, selon les paroles du brun qui s'était fait poursuivre par le blondinet dans tout le QG pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Riza intervienne. Ouais avec Ed le colonel agissait parfois en vrai gosse.

Havoc s'assit à côté du petit et se pencha lentement. Il sentit l'enfant se tendre et trembler. Haussant un sourcil, il se souvint que Falman avait dit un jour que remettre un automail dans son port équivalait à reconnecter les faux nerfs aux vrais et que cela faisait TRES mal.

- « Si tu as mal tu peux serrer mon bras avec ta vrai main d'accords ? »

Il sourit en sentant un petit main tiède s'agripper à sa manche et remit l'automail en place. Ca ne rata pas, Ed hurla de douleur et sa poigne devint plus brutal faisant grimacer de douleur le grand blond qui ne protesta pas, conscient que ce qu'endurait Ed était pire.

Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et sentit le petit blond gémir et trembler contre lui, haletant sous la douleur. Petit à petit la douleur sembla diminuer et l'enfant ferma les yeux, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et le colonel arriva :

- « Havoc, qu'est que vous faîtes à Edward ?

- Problème au niveau de la prothèse colonel, j'ai du la lui enlever puis la lui remettre. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le blond ajouta l'air malheureux :

- « En plus si ça avait été moi qui avait ciré, vous vous seriez même pas bouger.

- T'es pas un enfant toi !! Tu sais te défendre tout seul !! »

Roy Mustang s'apprêta à repartir bosser dignement mais stoppa et ajouta :

- « Et interdiction de bouger avant qu'il ne se réveille !! » Et il sortit.

Ed ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, se frottant les paupières avec un petit bâillement adorable. Havoc rit et se leva, laissant le petit retomber sur le divan.

- « Ca va mieux patron ?

- M'appelez pas comme ça !! » Râla l'adolescent que le vouvoiement mettait mal à l'aise.

Le grand blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux et fit :

- « Z'avez faim ? Si oui on peux aller au réfectoire »

Ed soupira et se leva, remarquant avec soulagement que sa prothèse allait parfaitement bien. Il hocha la tête et suivit le fumeur.

**_C'était peut être ça…..avoir un grand frère…._**

* * *

FIN 


	12. Le chouchou

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Titre : Le chouchou

Genre : humour mignon

Personnages : Ed de 12 ans et toute la caserne de l'est

Rating : G

* * *

Trop mignon….

Deux mots pour définir Ed à la caserne de L'Est. Fallait dire qu'on n'avait jamais vu d'enfant si jeune comme militaire avant lui. Son caractère de môme, ses yeux, d'une couleur rarissime scintillaient selon ses émotions, que cela soit la colère, la joie ou la rage le rendait craquant pour tout le monde.

Il attirait aussi la pitié quand on voyait lors des entraînements ou dans les douches après ceux ci les cicatrices des mutilations causées par l'opération pour les automails.

Une fois, Ed était venu en vitesse des dortoirs, n'ayant pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner, alors qu'il déprimait en silence sur son bureau devant ses fichus dossiers que le colonel lui avait demandé de décoder pour s'entraîner, Breda lui avait posé une tasse de chocolat chaud et deux croissants en lui disant qu'il allait tomber malade si il sautait un repas. Breda le nomma pour rire le petit gosse qu'on devait baby sitter, et il s'était fait coursé autour du QG pendant 3 heures jusqu'à ce que Roy se décide à intervenir.

Une autre fois, il avait croisé le vieux général de la caserne, avec qui le colonel aimait bien jouer aux échecs. Ed le reconnaissant un peu trop tard avait voulu faire un garde à vous mais c'était trompé de main, ce qui avait fait rire le vieil homme qui l'avait ensuite entraîné dans son bureau pour une partie d'échec, parce que le colonel Mustang comme seul adversaire, cela était bien mais il avait un peu envie de changer. Il l'avait surnommé le mignon petit Full métal, et c'était le seul avec qui Ed se maîtrisait. (On ne s'énerve pas face à un général)

Encore une autre fois, lors d'une nuit de garde il s'était endormi sur ses rapports, et le colonel de garde lui aussi l'avait emmené dans son bureau et l'avait couché sur un divan, recouvert de son manteau. Roy l'avait qualifié de Blondinet Kawai.

Une autre fois encore, il avait aidé des militaires à réparer la radio via l'alchimie et un plan du dit appareil. Les soldats l'avaient chaleureusement remercié. Il s'était fait nommé Chibi indispensable. Il s'était forcé à ne pas hurler, car un ou deux étaient du même grade que lui.

Hughes lui suppliait Roy de lui envoyer des photos du petit blond qu'il lui échangerait contre des photos d'Elysia. Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi Roy lui raccrochait au nez à chaque fois.

Ed avait aussi l'immense chance d'être celui que Riza harcelait le moins, jamais elle ne lui avait tiré déçu, jamais elle ne s'était énervée sur lui.

Ouais, c'était Clair et Net, Ed était le petit chouchou de la caserne de l'Est. Il en avait de la chance….

Le fait qu'il soit adorable et mignon y était sûrement pour quelque chose…..

Fin.

* * *

Si vous voulez un drabble sur Ed et un thème précis, N'hésiez pas à le dire

Si ca me donne des idées, je l'écrirais surement!!!

* * *


	13. La technique de Roy

Disclaimer : pas à moi

Titre : Chocolat chaud et PAS verre de lait

Genre : humour mignon

Personnages : Ed de 12 ans, Roy, et Breda

Rating : G

Encore un drabble très court mais bon c'est le principe du drabble non?

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse, Ed grogna et bailla longuement, s'étirant en râlant contre le temps pourri. Il était dans la salle de repos et leva les yeux quand Breda entra.

- « Alors Chibi ! Tu veux voir quelque chose ? »

Il esquiva d'un mouvement de tête la bouteille d'huile vide que le petit lui lancer et posa deux verres sur une table, les remplissant de lait. Ed tiqua et pointant un doigt rageur et tremblant sur le roux cracha comme un matou en colère, les cheveux en mode hérissage :

- « Vous espérez pas que je boives CA quand même » Ses yeux était deux fentes agressives et haineuses vis-à-vis du liquide blanc. Il gronda.

- « Voyons Edo, le lait est très bon pour la santé….

- M'en fout, c'est infect !!

- C'est plein de vitamines…..

- C'est pas normal de boire un truc qui sort des pis d'une vache ! » beugla le blond hérissé au maximum, les yeux lançant des éclair d'or de fureur brûlante.

- « C'est bon pour les os…..et ça fait grandir »

C'est justement ce qu'il ne fallait PAS dire. Une phrase retentit à travers tout le QG et tout le monde, blasé, resta stoïque face à ce hurlement :

- « QUI EST SI PETIT QUE ON PEUT LUI MARCHER DESSUS SANS LE VOIR ? »

Même le général dans son bureau éclata de rire, se demandant qui avait été suffisamment masochiste pour énerver le petit, c'était souvent la source de nombreux paris dans le QG. QUI avait déclanché la crise ? Souvent les gens pariaient que c'était Mustang et 5 fois sur 10, ils avaient bon.

Ed soufflait, les yeux étincelant de rage, hors de question qu'il boive cette saleté de truc blanc infâme FROID en plus alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il faisait froid à cause de la tempête au dehors. Ca non, plutôt boire un café, ce que Roy Mustang interdisait formellement avant les 14/15 ans du petit blond.

Soudain le sauveur du roux entra, Roy mustang qui portait une tasse à café vide.

- « Hé bien Full métal, t'en fait du bruit ! »

Le garçon marmonna agressivement qu'il ne boirait pas ce truc infâme, même sous la torture.

Roy roula des yeux et fit : « Moi je parie que je peux te le faire boire »

Ed lui lança un regard oblique et moqueur. Il sourit amusé et fit « Essayez pour voir, Taïsa (Ndla : 'Colonel' en japonais pour deux qui ne savent pas) ». Il était sûr que jamais Roy n'arriverait à lui faire boire ne serait de qu'une goutte du machin blanc.

Roy sourit et prit une tasse, versa le lait du verre dedans et s'affaira autour quelque instant, sortant des trucs de l'armoire à provision ou étaient stockés quelques trucs à grignoter dans la salle de repos. Breda sirotait son lait sous parfois le regard incrédule du petiot. Finalement le brun s'écrira qu'il avait terminé, il posa sur la table une tasse fumante d'où une savoureuse odeur de chocolat sortait. Ed plissa les yeux et s'approcha, prenant le récipient sous le regard amusé de son supérieur. Il regarda le lait devenu de couleur brune sous l'effet du cacao. Il but une gorgée et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il se lécha les babines sous le rire étouffé de l'home et but quasiment d'une traite le liquide, s'arrentant parfois pour reprendre son souffle ou souffler sur le liquide brûlant. La chaleur lui faisait du bien et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu.

Il termina la tasse et la posa sur la table.

- « Taïsa, Je peux en avoir encore ?

- J'y crois pas, Vous avez Réussi ! Vous lui avez fait boire du lait !!

- Oui je sais, j'suis le meilleur…

- Même si c'était facile avec double dose de cacao !!

- Alors pourquoi t'y as pas pensé ? »

* * *

Roy Mustang : 1

Breda : -1

* * *

Fin

* * *


	14. Rencontre avec quelqu'un qui fait peur

Disclaimer : Les persos de FMA ne sont pas à moi

Titre : je crois qu'elle vous aimes bien

Rating : G

Genre : mignon humour shounen ai

Paring : Sig/Izumi et Roy/Ed

Personnages : Ed de 17 ans, Roy, Izumi

* * *

Roy Mustang s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait le maître d'alchimie des deux frères. Il devait être puissant. D'après Alphonse, qui n'arrêtait pas de venter les mérites de ce professeur fantastique, il avait appris que celui-ci pouvait faire de l'alchimie sans cercle, comme Edward.

Intéressant.

Oui, et il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Ed devenait bleu de terreur quand il lui demandait à quoi avait ressemblé son entraînement. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Al et lui parlait de ce 'maître' quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils disaient ''qu'ils allaient mourir''.

Il avait réussi à arracher à un Ed de 14 ans tremblant de peur le fait que ce maître détestait les alchimistes d'état et l'armée et que il allait les tuer quand il saurait.

De fil en aiguille il avait appris :

_1) Que ce maître était donc vivant._

_2) Qu'il avait un caractère effrayant._

_3) Qu'il tapait souvent sur ses élèves._

_4) Qu'il était malade également_.

Ce fut justement lors d'une visite de Ed a son maître sans Alphonse qu'il se décida à venir avec lui. Ed écarquilla les yeux, rougit et balbutia :

- « Mais qu'est que vous foutez là ?

- Simple mon ange, j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble ton fameux maître ! » Répondit il dans un sourire charmeur. Son amant déglutit et pâlit avant de dire d'une voix hachée :

- « Vous êtes sûr ?

- Mais oui….

- Heu…..ok » mais à partir de ce moment, Ed fut très nerveux, ne cessant de lui jeter des regards emplis de peur. Il se demanda pourquoi il était si terrorisé.

Quand ils furent enfin à Dublith, Ed marcha un peu devant lui et frappa timidement à la porte d'une boucherie. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et un géant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « Bonjour, c'est moi »

Une main gigantesque s'abattit sur la tête blonde de l'adolescent qui grimaça sous son poids.

- « Bonjour Ed….Tu as grandis »

Roy haussa un sourcil, c'était lui le fameux maître ? Ha bah oui en effet il comprenait mieux pourquoi il déclanchait tant de peur, il était aussi musclé, si ce n'est plus, que Amstrong. Soudain l'homme se retourna et cria :

- « Izumi !! »

Ed s'agita alors mal à l'aise, yeux rivés sur la porte, se tortillant sur place.

Bizarre….se dit Mustang.

Soudain une femme aux cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux noirs apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- « EDO ! »

Le pauvre petit n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se prenait un coup de pied d'enfer dans le ventre qui l'expédia 5 mètres plus loin.

Roy sentit une sueur glacée qui coulait dans son dos. Ed se releva en titubant et balbutia :

- « Bonjour maître ! »

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, c'était ELLE le fameux maître ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ed en avait peur, lui-même sans la connaître se sentait peu rassuré en la regardant.

- « ET CE MILITAIRE C'EST QUI ? »

Il vit Ed se mettre devant lui, et sourire d'un air gêné.

- « C'est Roy….heu le colonel Roy Mustang et…. »

Il vira au blanc craie en voyant l'aura autour de son maître, qui frappa son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

- « JE SAIS ! Al me l'a dit par téléphone, il m'a tout dit sur cet homme et toi »

Ed déglutit, reculant un peu pour mieux protéger son fiancé.

_Al, sale traître, tu me paiera ça ! Foi de Full Métal. _

Izumi s'avança jusqu'à être devant le blond et le vira sur la gauche d'un coup de pied dévastateur qui expédia le blond plus loin, arrachant des pavés au passage et l'envoyant bouler au pied du boucher qui le releva avec sollicitude.

Izumi elle se planta devant Roy et le jaugea du regard.

- « Sachez que je tolère tout types de relations amoureuses mais je me dois de vérifier certaines choses avant de donner mon avis sur cette relation ! » Roy recula légèrement un peu mal à l'aise. Ed lui tremblait comme une feuille, retenu par Sig.

_Izumi/Maître, Ne le Tue/Tuez pas !! _

Roy réussi à esquiver le premier coup de poing, puis le coup de pied d'un habile saut en arrière. Ed en fut épaté, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on arrivait à faire ça.

- « Quel âge ?

- 27 ans madame » Fit le brun en évitant un coup de poing sans oser riposter, surtout avec le géant qui tenait un couteau de boucher dans la main droite.

- « Alchimiste hein ? Quelle Alchimie ?

- Le feu ! » Il eut le souffle coupé quelques instants et fut projeté au sol.

- « Vous l'avait appris seul ou pas ?

- Non mais je ne dirais rien sur les sources de cette alchimie.

- Bien sûr….et Ed vous l'aimez j'espère ? » Roy ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit ce qui permit à Izumi de le choper par le bras et de le projeter au sol sur le dos.

- « OUI je l'aime et je suis prêt à vous le prouver…. » Fit il en se relevant et en s'essuyant la joue.

Au bout de 5 minutes, le brun un coup de pied dans les jambes, puis un coup de poing dans le ventre et tomba par terre.

Izumi le jaugea de toute sa taille. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- « Bien, je vous prévient que si vous lui faîtes du mal, je vous le ferez payer TRES….. » Elle s'arrêta et s'effondra en crachant du sang, et Roy se figea sur place, cela lui rappelant de douloureux souvenirs.

- « MAITRE/IZUMI » firent le blond et le boucher d'une seule voix.

Roy vit le géant prendre la femme dans ses bras et l'emmener tandis que Ed se rapprocher de lui.

- « Viens Roy, je vais te montrer où on va dormir !!

- Mais elle….

- Si elle ne voulais pas de toi, tu serais KO depuis un bon moment ...ho et ne t'en fais pas, on va lui donner des mdicaments et ça ira mieux ce soir ou demain» mais les yeux tristes du jeune homme convinquirent Roy que cete Izumi était atteinte d'une maladie certenement incurrable. Il prit la main du blond qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes encore tremblantes.

- « Elle est effrayante…..

- Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Riza ne me fait pas peur…. »

FIN

* * *

_Et un drabble de plus Surtout si vous avez envie d'un thème précis, n'hesitez pas à demander hein _

* * *


	15. Apprendre à claquer des doigts

**_Disclaimer_**_ : le petit Ed n'est pas à moi, quel dommage TT_

**Titre**_ : claquer des doigts et premier contact avec l'armée._

**_Genre _**_: mignon_

**_Personnage_**_s : Edo de 7 ans et Roy, on voit aussi certains alchimiste que vous reconnaîtrez je pense. ..._

**_Rating_**_ : G_

_Encore un petit drabble court…..sur le petit Ed de 7 ans_

* * *

Ses yeux se plissèrent avec concentration, il colla l'un contre l'autre son pouce contre son majeur et les fit glisser. 

_**Rien.**_

_Pas un bruit._

Il grogna, se lava les mains et les essuya vigoureusement pour qu'elles soient bien sèches et recommença.

Raté encore, il poussa un grognement de colère.

_Rien à faire._

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à claquer des doigts ?

Il serra les dents et s'essuya rageusement les yeux où commencer à perler des petites larmes. Il les leva ensuite sur Winry et Al qui arrivait parfaitement à le faire des deux mains. Al était ravi, d'habitude son grand frère était meilleur que lui dans beaucoup de domaine, et arrivait à faire des trucs que lui n'arrivait pas à faire comme rester le plus longtemps sous l'eau, nager de différentes façon, manger des petits pois, ou même jouer avec des allumettes, surtout ça en fait, Ed arrivait à ne jamais se brûler et lui avait eu plein de cloques aux mains. Ed se leva brusquement et partit loin des deux autres blonds qui se moquaient de lui et narguait en faisant ce qu'il était incapable de faire juste devant son nez, ce n'était pas sympa d'abord !

Il décida d'aller à la gare sans eux contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ca leur apprendra à se moquer de lui !! C'était intéressant parce que un train attendait pour partir et que des militaires et alchimistes d'état se trouvaient à la gare, et en même temps c'était triste parce que les parents de Winry allaient partir avec eux et qu'on ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient.

Il entra dans la gare, marchant en évitant les soldats qui lui souriaient dès qu'ils le voyaient. Ed arriva là où il vit ce qu'il supposa être des alchimistes car l'un d'eux avaient des cercles tatoués sur les paumes, des cheveux brun noués en queue de cheval, des yeux dorés et un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Bizarrement il était un peu à l'écart des autres. L'homme le regarda et Ed lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil avant de se désintéresser du petit.

Un autre avait des gantelets de fer, presque chauve mais d'après le peu qu'on voyait il avait été blond, des yeux bleus et une moustache. Il était immense et Ed recula un peu, impressionné. Un autre avait des cheveux noirs et gris, qui avait l'air déprimé. Une autre arborait une peau un peu brune et une grosse moustache qui était plus loin avec d'autres personnes, un autre était petit avec les mains couvertes de tatouages et une moustache blanche.

Ed vit le géant se tourner vers lui , lui faisant un grand sourire tandis que des bizarres petites étoiles roses apparaissaient autour de lui . Il poussa un petit cri de peur recula encore mais percuta une jambe juste derrière lui et tomba par terre.

-« Aie »

L'homme s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Ed le regarda : il était assez jeune, plus que tout les autres, une peau très blanche, des cheveux courts et noirs et des yeux d'un onyx profond. Ed lui sourit : il était 'beau'. Plus que tout les autres!!!

- « Fais attention petit, tu pourrais te faire mal !

- J'suis pas petit d'abord ! » Répliqua le blond d'un air boudeur en lui tirant la langue. L'homme rit doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le soulever pour le poser assis sur la barrière.

- « Comme ça, tu es à ma hauteur » rit il. Ed sourit, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'escalader cette barrière, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

- « Vous êtes alchimiste monsieur ?

- Oui gamin.

- Quel genre d'alchimie ?

- Alchimie élementale on va dire !

- C'est super, j'ai lu dans les livres de mon….père que c'était la plus dur à faire ! » Fit le petit garçon impressionné.

- « Ha ? Ton père est alchimiste ?

- Oui mais il est parti depuis longtemps !!

- Et toi tu en fais ? Mais tu es peut être trop petit ?

- J'ai 7 ans monsieur et j'en fais d'abord ! J'ai fait une poupée à mon amie avec l'alchimie ! »

L'homme eut un petit sifflement admiratif et Ed rougit de gêne, qu'un alchimiste d'état soit impressionné qu'il ait put faire ça a 6 ans le rendait fier de lui.

- « Et comment vous la déclancher votre Alchimie monsieur ?

- En claquant des doigts gamin » Il vit le petit se plonger dans un mutisme un peu boudeur « Ben qu'est qu'il y a ?

- J'arrive pas à claquer des doigts et du coup on se moque de moi !!

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Oui j'veux bien » L'homme sourit et montra sa main, la position des doigts et un petit claquement retentit. Le petit tenta de l'imiter

- « Appuie plus fort gamin »

Ed se concentra et au bout d'une dizaine d'essai enfin un petit 'clac' retentit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il recommença et réussit à chaque fois.

- « Merci monsieur » il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant en disant qu'il allait faire voir ça à son petit frère et à Winry et qu'ils allaient plus pouvoir se moquer de lui d'abord !!!

Roy Mustang le suivit des yeux, attendris et remit tranquillement ses gants, au cas ou un certain alchimiste aux mains tatouées auraient envie de faire une remarque.

FIN

* * *

_Vu qu'ils ne se sont parlés que quelques minutes, ils ne s'en souviennent pas évidement._

_Vous pouvez toujours donner des thèmes si vous avez envie hein?_

* * *


	16. Cookies

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi_

_Titre : Cookies ._

_Genre : Mignon humour_

_Personnage(s) : Ed, Roy et Elysia_

_Rating : G_

_Note : je rappelle aux lecteurs que si ils ont des idées de 'thèmes' précis qu'ils aimeraient lire ils peuvent les donner !!_

* * *

Edward regarda la petite fille blonde que dessinait au sol, Grâce avait confiée sa fille à Roy et donc à lui pendant le Week end, car elle devait rendre visite à sa mère malade. Les deux amants n'avaient pas refusés, surtout que ce week-end ils ne bossaient pas, enfin Roy avait quelques dossiers dans son bureau (apportés par Riza).

Roy était parti faire des courses pour préparer un bon repas le soir et Ed était resté seul avec la petite. Il regarda l'heure : 15H45.

- « Hé Elysia ? »

La petite fille leva ses yeux vert or (comme ceux de son père) vers lui.

- « Oui Grand frère ?

- Ca te dit qu'on fasse des cookies pour le goûter ? Je te laisserais les préparer » La petite fille eut un grand sourie et vint enlacer la jambe du grand blond (plus grand qu'elle).

Il la souleva, la faisant rire aux éclats et l'entraîna à la cuisine. Il attrapa un tablier un peu grand et l'enfila à la petite avant de la soulever pour la poser sur une chaise après l'avoir fait se laver les mains et avoir lavé les siennes.

- « Bouges pas Elys » Et il déposa un saladier, de la farine, un œuf, du beurre, du sucre et du lait sur la table ainsi que des noix. Il posa enfin une spatule en bois et un verre doseur.

Puis il attrapa le livre de pâtisserie que Elysia lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la page « Cookies ».

Il remonta ses manches et commença :

- « Bon, d'abord la farine, il en mit dans le verre doseur qu'il tendit à la petite fille. Celle-ci concentré la renversa dans le saladier soulevant un nuage blanchâtre. Elle cligna des yeux et quand le 'nuage' fut retombé, elle avait le visage et les cheveux pleins de farine. Ed éclata de rire et remit un peu de machin blanc dans le saladier.

- « Ensuite, de la levure, un demi sachet….Ha j'ai oublié la levure, tu peux aller m'en chercher Elys, le deuxième placard à droite. »

La petite fille sauta à terre, poussa la chaise, et remonta dessus pour ouvrir le placard.

- « Ramène aussi du chocolat s'il te plaît ! » Elle hocha la tête et attrapa tout, redescendit, poussa à nouveau la chaise et grimpa dessus pour tout poser sur la table.

- « Je peux décortiquer les noix Grand frère ? »

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher le casse noix, allumant le four au passage.

Il sourit en voyant la petite qui s'escrimer à casser la dure carapace brune des fruits secs.

Finalement, il l'aida et écartant les coquilles, les sépara de la chair qu'il découpa avec application.

- « Voilà, maintenant on va casser le chocolat !

- Chocolat ! » fit la petite en épluchant l'emballage avec….avidité. Ed eut un petit rire et la laissa casser de gros bout qu'il recassait lui-même en plus petit et les mit enfin dans une autre petite assiette.

- « Voilà tout en prêt, on peut faire la pâte. » Elle ouvrit délicatement le sachet de levure et le versa à moitié sur la farine. Radieuse sous le sourire de son Nii-san de cœur, elle cassa l'œuf avec application dans un bol et le reversa dans la farine. Puis elle laissa le blond plus vieux découper le beurre et le mettre dans le bol avant de l'écraser avec la cuillère en bois pour le rendre le plus mou possible, ce qui ne fut pas dur, Ed l'ayant laissé à l'air libre à ce dessein.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de lait, et en versa un peu sur le beurre, riant à la tête du blond devant le liquide blanc puis elle mélangea avec application, s'éclaboussant bien sûr, sa petite langue tirée sur le côté, les yeux concentrés sur sa tâche.

- « Je crois que c'est bon Elys »

Il prit le mélange et le mit dans la farine avant de laisser Elysia plonger ses petites mains dans la future pâte, elle mélangeait avec concentration, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ed attrapa le sucre roux et le versa à la préparation. Il attendit que l'ensemble forme une pâte avant de mettre les noix découpées suivie quelques instants plus tard des morceaux de chocolat. Finalement ils obtinrent un mélange parfait.

Ed alla chercher la plaque de cuisson et lit de la farine dessus tandis que Elysia le regardait faire.

- « On fait quoi maintenant Grand frère ?

- Regardes » il prit un peu de pâte, en fit une petite boule et la mis sur un coin de la plaque. Elysia attrapa un peu de pâte à son tour et tenta avec ses petites mains pleines de pâte et de farine d'en faire à son tour. Ses premières tentatives avaient des formes plus bizarres qu'une boule normale. Cela faisait rire Ed qui lui remontrait alors comment faire. Finalement il mit la plaque au four et après s'être lavés les mains, ils rangèrent le bazar, Ed lavant les plats que Elysia rangeait ensuite.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur la petite fille (c'est sans doute la seule avec qui il peut baisser les yeux) et se mit à rire devant son visage enfariné, Il se saisit d'un torchon propre et enleva les petits grains blanc. Elysia le regarda sortir 3 tasses qu'il posa sur la table du salon et mettre d'un côté le café en route, de l'autre un peu de lait pour un chocolat chaud.

Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller, Ed lui jeta un regard amusé.

- « C'est bientôt cuit Elys ! »

Soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et un grand brun arriva, des sacs de courses dans les bras qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine.

- « Me revoilà ! Hum…..ça sent bon ici ! » Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amant.

- « Tonton Roy, Grand frère Ed et moi on a fait des cookies pour le goûter !

- Ho ? Ca tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! » Plaisanta le brun en embrassant le blond dans le cou, ce qui fit frissonner celui-ci.

Ed se dégagea gentiment pour pourvoir sortir la plaque du four et la déposa sur celle de cuisson pour décoller les petits gâteaux et les poser dans une assiette. Il rejoignit les deux autres au salon et déposa le plat au milieu de la table sous le regard gourmand de la petite fille.

- « On ne touche pas tant que je n'ai pas ramené les boissons, parce que c'est trop chaud ! »

Elysia hocha la tête et s'assit sagement, le visage enfoui dans les bras et les yeux rivés sur les petits gâteaux qui fumaient.

Ed s'apprêta à faire demi tour mais soudain, de sa main, donna une petite claque à une main pâle qui s'approchait un peu trop des cookies.

- « Roy ! Je viens de dire que c'était trop chaud !!

- Tu vas te brûler tonton Roy ! » Fit Elysia avec grand sérieux, amusé de voir son tonton se faire gronder comme un enfant.

- « Ouais et pour un alchimiste du feu, ça serait vraiment le comble » termina le plus grand des deux blonds.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_Vous en voulez d'autre avec Elysia ? _

* * *


	17. Matin

**_Disclaimer : _**_PAS A MOI_

**_Titre _**_: Matin des 3 blonds et des 5 bruns ( 4 couples seulement)_

**_Auteur :_**_ Moi_

**_Genre : _**_Mignon, Général et Romance_

**_Rating : T_**

**_Paring : _**_Plusieurs, hétéro ou pas : Quoi vous voulez savoir ? Ben surprise, vous verrez en lisant _

* * *

_Dans un appartement de Central_

Un homme se leva en baillant, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il jeta un œil à la pendule : 7H20 et on était dimanche, jour de congé pour les militaires (enfin ceux qui bossaient les 6 autres jours, ceux qui avaient déjà eu le congé pendant la semaine travaillaient). Il s'étira comme un chat et jeta un œil à la marmotte à côté de lui, presque totalement enfouie sous les draps, il voyait juste des cheveux bruns qui émergeaient de sous la couverture blanche. Un grognement s'éleva de l'endormi qui s'enfouit un peu plus sous les draps.

Le blond se leva et s'habilla rapidement, ayant soudain eu l'idée d'un petit déjeuner romantique au lit mais pour ça il devait aller acheter du pain.

S'habillant en vitesse, il descendit silencieusement et prenant de l'argent sortit rapidement et s'élança vers la boulangerie. Il faisait beau en ce matin d'été et en plus c'était le marché, il en profita pour acheter quelques fruits plus un petit sachet dans lequel il mélangea divers fruits précis. Entrant dans la boulangerie, il acheta tout en double, bizarrement il sortait –comme pour les fruits- l'argent de deux portes-monnaies différents. Il acheta ainsi deux gâteaux différents, un qu'il savait que lui et son amant aimaient et un autre. Il acheta aussi quatre croissants, deux brioches, quatre pains au chocolat et deux pains.

Sifflotant Il arriva devant une maison précise, frappa à la porte et attendit.

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant, dans la dite maison. _

Un beau brun ouvrait les yeux et s'étirait comme un gros chat. Il sourit en sentant quelque chose se blottir tout contre lui et, baissant les yeux sur son amant, tendit la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Son amant grogna et ouvrit un œil voilé par la fatigue.

- « Hum …..

- Bonjour Edo ! » Fit doucement Roy en se penchant pour l'embrasser, ce qui réveilla complément le petit.

- « Hum, b'jour Roy ! » fit paresseusement le blondinet. Il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux et vint se blottir un peu plus dans les bras du brun.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et Roy éclata de rire avant de dire essuyant les petites larmes qui pontaient au coin de ses yeux.

- « Tu as faim ?

- Grumpf, te moques pas ! »

Roy se leva et décida d'aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner à prendre au lit.

- « Restes couché, je reviens vite avec le ptit'dej. »

Il emmitoufla dans un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine où il prépara le café. Tandis que celui-ci couler il pressa des oranges pour un bon jus de fruit. Il jeta un œil à la pendule : 8H00. Parfait IL ne devrait plus tarder.

Ce moment on sonna et il alla ouvrir se retrouvant devant Havoc.

- « Comme tout les dimanches colonel, pain, gâteau, fruits et viennoiseries !!

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, je te donne de l'argent pour que tu les payes !!

- Ouais mais bon….

- Et puis comme tu te lèves toujours avant moi ça fait d'une pierre deux coups ! » Havoc haussa les épaules puis repartit après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à son supérieur.

Roy retourna tranquillement à la cuisine, mit le gâteau pour midi au placard, les fruits dans une corbeille et les viennoiseries dans une petite corbeille à pains. Il laissa le pain et la brioche de côté pour plus tard, et monta le plateau il rejoignit son amant et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, se glissant sous la couverture relevée par Ed.

- « Merci !!

- De rien….t'as encore demandé à Havoc de faire les courses pour toi hein ?

- Ben quoi je lui donne **mon **argent pour qu'il les achètes non ? »

Ed eut un petit rire et vint se coller à son petit ami qui lui passa sa tasse de liquide chaud qu'était le café.

* * *

Havoc de son côté rentra chez lui, prépara en vitesse un café et un chocolat chaud, et mit la gâteau au frais, les fruits à part et le pain et la brioche restèrent sur la table.

Il monta avec les boissons et les viennoiseries, et posa le plateau en bout de lui avant de virer ses vêtements, de se remettre en peignoir et se glisser sous les draps.

_Nan mais le dimanche, on traîne au lit !!_

Le brun ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de son absence.

_Quelle marmotte._

- « Hé Kain ! Réveille toi !! J'ai fait le petit déjeuner ! ».

Le brun entrouvrit les bruns, se les frotta d'une façon enfantine adorable (Ndla : c'est la raison pour laquelle on dit que Ed et Kain sont les plus mignons de l'équipe…) et bailla :

- « Hum….j'ai pas eu l'impression que tu partais….

- Tu as le sommeil lourd dis moi » plaisanta gentiment le blond. Il embrassa le petit brun et fit : « T'as faim ?

- Heu oui….

- Croissant ou pain au chocolat ? »

Kain sourit et tendit la main pour prendre ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

_QG_

Dennis Broche avait une grosse déprime en pensant qu'il allait devoir bosser tout le dimanche après cette nuit de garde. (Sa journée de congé, c'est le mercredi). Il était effondré sur son bureau en pleurant d'être l'un des rares à bosser aujourd'hui. Une tasse de café se posa sur la table à côté de sa tasse avec un croissant à côté.

- « Dépêchez vous d'avaler quelque chose Sergent ! Nous avons une tournée d'inspection ! »

Il leva des yeux humides de gratitude sur son sous lieutenant qui quittait la pièce.

_C'était pas si mal en fin de compte puisque elle aussi était là._

* * *

_XING 6H00 du matin_

Une ombre…..non deux une petite et une très petite entra dans un chambre et s'approcha d'un immense lit à baldaquin. Ses yeux sombres sous ses mèches sombres se plissèrent d'amusement et elle se dirigea ses la fenêtre, écartant doucement les rideaux puis une fois le soleil illuminant la pièce elle retourna à la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement et tira un petit chariot à l'intérieur et la referma ensuite elle poussa le 'chariot' vers le lit et grimpa ensuite sur le truc pour dormir. Elle prit une inspiration et bondit sur le garçon du couple (préférant éviter la fille qui avait un sabre à portée de main) :

- « DEBOUT DEMI GRAND FRERE !! »

Ling manqua de se vautrer par terre sous le hurlement de sa petite demi sœur qui était maintenant assise sur son ventre.

- « Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner les amoureux ! » Ling se dit confusément que si sa sœur n'était pas sa sœur et donc pas princesse, nulle doute que Ranfan l'aurait étripé depuis longtemps pour un tel réveil en sursaut en sautant sur lui en plus.

- « Préparé ? Amené plutôt non ? » Plaisanta t'il tandis que sa demi sœur gonflait ses petites joues en signe qu'elle était vexée. « Alors tu nous as amené quoi ? »

Elle montra le chariot à roulette qui servait à apporter leur repas à la famille royale quand un membre de celle-ci ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre pour les repas (surtout le matin en fait).

Il y avait deux grosses tasses de thé et tout un assortiments de choses prévues pour combler le gouffre que le prince avait à la place de l'estomac : Il fallait savoir qu'à Xing, le petit déjeuner était différent de celui de Amestris : Il était aussi important que les autre et aussi copieux donc : Du sucré : des sorte de beignets en forme de longue tige (frit, sucré et non fourré), des boules rondes à base de farine de blé et préparées à la vapeur avec la crème sucrés à côtés dans une assiette et dans laquelle les tremper, et d'autres boules de même genre mais fourrée de choses sucrées.

Et évidement du salé : Encore des boules mais fourrées à la viande et aux légumes, des crêpes frits, 2 assiettes de nouilles sautées et 3 bols de soupe de nouilles. Et enfin un riz très liquide à un point tel qu'il était 'crémeux'.

Cela faisait beaucoup mais avec le gouffre qu'était l'estomac de Ling et en comptant Ranfan en plus ça faisait assez.

- « Merci Mei, c'est gentil ! » fit Ling en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa demie petite sœur. Celle-ci sourit et partit en lui rappelant qu'il devait toujours lui apprendre à monter à cheval et sortit de la chambre.

- « Je pensais bien que c'était intéressée » marmonna la garde du corps.

- « Cherches pas à la comprendre !! Tu veux un mantou ? » Fit il en lui tendant une boule fourrée à la viande.

- « Je préférerais un sucrée si ça ne vous dérange pas jeune maître !

- Ranfan, on est seul, tutoie moi enfin ! »

* * *

Fin

_Pour les plats chinois (Xingian ici) je me suis renseignée….les chinois mangent vraiment ça le matin._

* * *


	18. Papa Roy ou la fête des père

Titre : Un père

Genre : mignon

Personnages : Roy, Ed, Maes et Alphonse.

Rating : Pour tous

Note : A Amestris la fête des pères est en hivers, ca m'arrange de faire ça comme ça

* * *

Edward était à présent âgé de 13 ans, ses longs cheveux longs étaient toujours attachés en une courte tresse et deux petites mèches encadraient un visage juvénile aux joues encore arrondie par l'enfance avec deux grands yeux d'or qui semblait briller d'un éclat solaire. Il était alchimiste d'état et semblait aux yeux de tous, bien que jeune, fort et invincible. Pourtant il n'en était rien, oui l'enfant en extérieur semblait fort mais à l'intérieur, alourdit par le poids de son passé, il n'était encore qu'un enfant perdu et mutilé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans ses plus jeunes années. Il avait été abandonné, lui, son frère et sa mère par son père quand il avait un an. Il avait souffert de la mort des parents de Winry (qu'il considérait comme un oncle et une tante) quand il avait 7 ans et deux ans plus tard, sa mère mourrait à son tour, le laissant seul. Son enfance s'était brisée ce jour là quand il avait du s'occuper de son cadet. Et enfin le pire : la transmutation humaine qui lui avait fait perdre sa jambe et Al tout son corps, ce dernier n'ayant du son salut qu'à l'intervention de son aîné qui avait donc sacrifié son bras pour sauver l'âme du plus jeune. Puis là il était devenu une arme humaine et vivait dans l'angoisse qu'une guerre éclate et qu'il soit envoyé sur le front.

_**Bref il avait une vie de « rêve » non ?**_

L'enfant se dirigeait actuellement vers le QG, seul. Oui Seul parce que son borné de petit frère avait fait encore sa crise de la fête de père et que comme à chaque fois une dispute avait violement éclaté.

Résumons la situation. La fête des pères, c'était demain. Et donc il y a 4 jours, Al avait commencée à chouiner qu'il fallait écrire une lettre b à leur papa et acheter un cadeau !! Lamentable. Lui, roulant des yeux exaspéré avait répliqué « A quelle adresse on l'envoie petit génie ? ». Comme à chaque fois la phrase assassine avait stoppé Al dans son élan. Si il avait eu son corps le petit blond châtain aurait pleuré comme toujours. Lui aurait soupiré et l'aurait traité de bébé, et Al dans un GRAND geste MATURE serait allé bouder.

_Edward se souvenait qu'avant la mort de leur mère, celle-ci voulait qu'il fasse des cadeaux, qu'elle gardait ensuite dans une boîte en disant qu'elle les donnerait à leur papa quand il reviendrait. Alors que Al s'appliquer à faire de jolies choses et à écrire de belles lettres lui restait bras croisées et finissait par massacrer à la fois le cadeau (qui en devenait très laid) et la lettre (dans laquelle il précisait qu'il n'avait RIEN fait de lui-même et qu'on l'avait force) dans laquelle il déversait une bonne dose de colère te de rancune conclue par un « T'es pas mon père !! He te hais !! » Al se mettait à pleurer en lisant cela et sa mère le grondait mais après c'était lui qui partait dans son coin et n'adresser plus la parole ni à l'une, ni à l'autre pendant 3 jours._

Oui ça c'était avant !! Mais depuis peu Al n'agissait plus comme avant et là il avait piqué une jolie crise de colère.

- « DE TOUTE FACON, MEME SI PAPA REVENAIT….TU AGIRAIS PAREIL !! TU N'ES QU'UN EGOISTE !! Je suis sûr que papa nous aimes …..E NFIN CERTAIN QUE MOI IL M'AIME !! Et quand il reviendra, on sera tranquilles TOUT LES DEUX !! ET TOI TU SERAS TOUT SEUL !! Tu ne veux pas de père ?? PARFAIT !! Alors il ne sera que pour moi comme ça !! » Voilà ce que l'armure avait hurlé, furieuse que Ed ait si peu de cœur, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de la haine –bien justifiée pourtant- portée à leur papa.

Edward, poings serrés, avait répliqué d'un ton acide qu'il n'avait PAS besoin de père, et qu'il était heureux sans !! Et que si son petit frère borné et aveugle à la vérité voulait le voir pourquoi il n'allait pas à Rizembull, on sait jamais, peut-être que « papa » était rentré ! Al était alors partie, laissant un frère enragé se calmer en paix !! Le blond doré s'était senti un peu seul pendant les jours qui avaient suivi et aujourd'hui, on était la veille de la fête de père, 10H00 du matin. Il faisait bon et cet après –midi il avait quartier libre, peut être pourrait il aller quelque part en ville ?

Bon d'accord son frère lui manquait !! Mais il ne voulait pas s'excuser sur CE sujet !! Al reviendrais probablement de lui-même trois jours après cette stupide fête ! Il allait s'amuser de son côté pendant que al attendrait un père qui ne viendrait pas et serait déçu !! Peut être que comme ça, l'année prochaine, il laisserait tomber cette lubie débile ?

_**Non il ne laissera pas tomber…..à coup sûr ! Parfait ! Parce que lui non plus ne cessera pas de le détester ce bâtard de Hohenheim.**_

Il stoppa devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur et jeta un coup d'œil à Roy Mustang, qui était submergé par un gros tas de dossier. Avec un soupir il fit demi-tour et alla dans la salle de repos ou il prit une tasse, la remplit de café avec un peu de sucre puis se dirigea vers le bureau, entrant sans frapper. Il avança vers le brun et posa la tasse sur un côté vide du meuble en bois. L'homme de 27 ans le remercia d'un sourire léger puis l'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau, ce que le blond fit, après avoir viré son manteau sur le dossier.

- « Qu'est qui se passe Edo ?

- Comment vous savez qui s'passe quelque chose ?

- Et bien, ton frère n'est pas là !! Voilà pourquoi !

- Ha….on s'est disputé ! » Roy repoussa les dossiers pour mieux voir le blond, plaça à côté son stylo rebouché et posa ses coudes sur la surface de bois, croisant les mains devant son visage et demanda, sourcils un peu froncés.

- « Disputés ?

- Il voulait fêter la fête des pères !! Tsss Déjà envoyer des cadeaux ou une lettre à un courant d'air ambulant c'est pas simple mais en plus à un bâtard qui nous a abandonner et qui a fait mourir de chagrin notre mère, c'est débile !! Ce type n'est qu'un bâtard !! »

Roy fronça un peu plus les sourcils, ayant saisi le problème. Al si gentil et si doux voulait quand même faire quelque chose même pour ne le donner que plus tard mais Ed ne pardonnait pas l'abandon, bon ça encore il pouvait le comprendre, c'est vrai que quelque part, l'action de Al était quelque peu…..pathétique.

- « Tu déteste vraiment ton père, Ed ? » Il vit une lueur carrément haineuse dans les yeux d'or et sentit une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe. Ha oui c'était même de la haine à ce stade. Il se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, et fixa de ses yeux noirs le plus jeune.

- « Tu sais Edo, la personne qu'on voit comme un père ce n'est pas forcement notre géniteur. Cela peut être un personne qu'on aime beaucoup, qui nous guide, un mentor par exemple.

- Je considérais un peu mon maître d'alchimie comme une mère…..c'est la même chose ?

- Oui c'est ça ! » sourit l'homme. « Tu est libre de détester Hohenheim et tu as tes raisons, mais comme on as tous besoin d'un père, tu en a forcement cherché un de substitution parmi ton entourage d'homme adultes.

- Vous croyez ? » fit l'adolescent « Comment vous savez tout ça d'abord ? » L'homme rit et se leva, contournant le bureau pour s'y appuyer, se retrouvant juste en face du plus jeune.

- « Mon père était un général, il est mort pendant la 3ème guerre contre Drachma quand j'étais un enfant, je devais avoir 7 ans. » Ed ouvrit de grands yeux et les leva plus vers le visage de l'adulte, attendant la suite, le cœur un peu serré.

- « Pendant quelques années, j'ai vécue seul avec ma toi et ton frère, et un jour elle a du repartir à Xing, quand j'ai eu 12 ans, parce que de part la mort de son mari elle ne pouvait plus rester à Amestris. Mais moi j'ai devait rester, on a donc été séparé. Un homme nommé Hawkeye m'a alors proposé de m'apprendre l'alchimie. Oui A ton air je devine que tu es surpris, c'était le père de Riza. Au fils des années sous son apprentissage, j'ai commencé à éprouver plus que du respect, c'était de l'affection…..puis cela s'est transformé en affection d'un fils pour son père. Il m'a éduqué, m'a appris l'alchimie, m'a hébergé chez lui et nourri, sans rien demandé en échange de ma part. Il a été un mentor et j'ai été très peiné quand il est mort peu avant la guerre d'Ishbal. « Edward le regarda avec surprise, de demandant depuis quand l'homme se confiait ainsi à lui, et touché par le récit.

- « Ce que je veux dire Ed, c'est que il faut que tu te trouves quand même un père de remplacement, car à ton âge tu en a encore besoin. » il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du gamin. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et demanda à vois basse :

- « Comment je serais sûr de savoir ?

- Simple, si tu respecte cette personne, la vois comme un modèle…un mentor, si venir la voir te procure du plaisir, si tu lui fais confiance et que cette adulte ressent aussi de l'affection pour toi. Et bien il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit elle. »

Edward le regarda fixement, comme perdu dans ses pensées et soudain se leva.

-« Merci Taïsa !! »

Il sortit en trombe laissant un Roy étonné mais souriant. Il alla fermer la porte et retourna s'asseoir murmurant en voyant par la fenêtre la tornade rouge et blonde sortir du QG. « J'espère que ce n'est pas Maes parce que dans ce cas, il va délirer sur Ed aussi et je risque de vraiment faire un crâmage de photos…… »

Ed courut en ville et stoppa, cherchant son porte feuille en comptant son argent. Il sourit et entra dans la boutique devant laquelle il avait freiné.

Plus tard il rentra en coup de vent dans son dortoir, posa quelques choses sur le petit bureau et, sortant une feuille blanche et une plume se mit à écrire quelque chose.

* * *

Roy Mustang travaillait depuis quelques heures le lendemain quand le téléphone sonna. Le brun soupira bien audiblement et décrocha, se préparant à une bonne migraine. Ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau en même temps il sortit un verre et un cachet d'aspirine qu'il déposa devant lui et fit d'une voix claire :

- « Allô ? » La voix stridente de son meilleur ami le fit grimacer d'exaspération anticipée, et peu être un peu de jalousie aussi ? « ROooooooYYYY ?

- « Hum ?

- Ma…..Fifille MARCHE !!! C'est tellement merveilleux, quel beau cadeau de fête des pères elle m'a fait, elle s'est levé sur ses petites jambes et a marché lentement jusqu'à moi, ses petits bras tendue pour avoir un câlin. Elle est si merveilleuse et……

- C'est bien….. Bon Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot !! »

CLAC

- « Grrr »

Il versa de l'eau dans son verre et but l'eau à l'aspirine pour prévenir le mal de tête qui se pointait à cause de la voix stridente de Maes.

Soudain Havoc entra avec un colis. « Colonel ? C'est pour vous, livré ce matin.

- Par qui ?

-…..J'sais pas, il y a juste votre nom écris dessus !!

- Ha ! Posez le là « fit il en montrant la petite table entre les deux divans « et partez ! » Havoc obtempéra et partit. Roy se leva, alla fermer la porte et s'assit sur le canapé, face au colis. Bon cela venait peu être d'une admiratrice ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il défit lentement l'emballage et ouvrit la boîte. Deux enveloppes et trois paquets emballés dans du papier cadeau. Il prit l'enveloppe du dessus et l'ouvrit, dépliant la feuille de papier.

_**Colonel.**_

_**Bon j'ai bien réfléchie à ce que vous avez dit hier et j'ai trouvé. La réponse….à cette recherche, c'est vous !! Ouais je vous voie comme un père, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas !! Et tant pis si ça vous convient pas, j'fais ce que je veux !! Bref comme je vous aime bien , voir beaucoup…..Je vous ai acheté un ou deux trucs pour cette stupide fête des père ! Alors voilà !! Bonne fêtes des pères ! Bâtard !**_

_**Edward ! (Et pas Full métal pour une fois !)**_

_**Ps : Si vous répétez et/ou montrez à quelqu'un ou que vous vous foutez de moi…….gare à vous capiche ? A chaque fois que je vous verrez avec une fille je vous sauterez dans les bras en criant papa pour qu'elle se tire !!**_

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Roy, Ed avait été maladroit dans cette lettre mais lui avait parfaitement compris que l'affection été sincère.

_Adorable_….

Il prit le premier paquet et le déballa : une boîte de chocolats, plusieurs sortes mélangés. Nouveau sourire attendrie, vu que nom de l'endroit d'où ca venait, Ed avait vraiment voulue faire un beau cadeau. Le second paquet était ….un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel, un qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps et qu'il s'était plaint à haute voix de ne pas trouver devant son équipe. Edo avait du entendre et s'en rappeler. Le dernier paquet était en fait un joli cadre pour photo surement fabriqué par alchimie. Enfin il prit l'enveloppe restante et l'ouvrit voyant deux ticket de théâtre tomber avec un petit mot.

Il le déplia et lut

_**« Colonel, j'espère que les trois autres cadeaux vous ont plus (si vous les avez déballé). Voilà le dernier : une super soirée pour deux. J'ai réservé à votre nom une table pour deux chez Solero. Si vous ne me croyez pas, il y a le ticket de réservation attaché au mot par une agrafe. Et puis le théâtre est à 22H00, c'est une pièce très bien visiblement, un mélange tragi-comique. Bref voilà vous avez une belle soirée à passer avec quelqu'un, et comme demain c'est votre jour de congé, ca tombe bien….non ?**_

_**Edward ! » **_

Roy sourit et regarda l'heure avant de se lever, rangeant les cadeaux et le mot dans un tiroir de son bureau et se remit au travail, surveillant l'heure.

Quand il ne resta qu'une heure et qu'il eut fini son travail, il se leva et prit les cadeaux, enfila son manteau et sortit.

Edward entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et se leva, allant ouvrir, plein d'appréhension. Il vit le brun devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, il se retrouva serré contre un torse musclé et écarquilla les yeux.

- « Ca m'a fait très plaisir Edo, maintenant…..que dirais tu de venir à ce restaurant avec moi et à la pièce également ? » Ed releva les yeux vers l'homme et sourit timidement.

- « Oui….si….si vous voulez !! » balbutia t'il, en baissant les yeux, espérant que ses joues rouges ne se voyaient pas trop.

Roy rit et passa tendrement un bras autour des épaules de Edo pour l'entraîner dehors.

- « Hé mais attendez, il reste une heure !! » fit le blond avec surprise.

- « Je sais, mais je veux faire quelque chose avant pour toi !! » fit gentiment l'homme à l'intention du plus jeune. « Allez viens on prend la voiture, pour revenir tout à l'heure » fit il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

- « Vous…vous z'êtes pas forcé de faire quelque chose pour moi ! » fit l'adolescent rougissant une fois qu'ils furent assis dans la voiture.

Roy lui sourit et démarra, se dirigeant vers le centre ville. Une fois qu'ils eurent achetés ce qu'il fallait. Roy put profiter de son dernier cadeau (le resto et le théâtre). Il sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme enfantin du petit blond aux yeux d'ors devant la pièce de théâtre. Il ne devait jamais en avoir vu avant. Quand ils sortirent, il neigeait un peu et Ed semblait sur le point de s'endormir, étant fatigué comme beaucoup de gens le serait à 1H00 du matin. Roy sourit avec amusement, songeant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir congé demain il allait pouvoir la grasse matinée l'un comme l'autre. Une fois chez lui il aménagea le canapé-lit pour le jeune garçon et le laissa dormir.

* * *

Quand Al rentra trois jours plus tard, dépité que son papa ne soit pas revenu (comme toujours) il trouva son frère, plongé dans un livre, assis sur un banc dans la cour derrière le sujet. Il faisait visiblement frisquet car il avait son manteau soigneusement fermé, des bottines, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet. Tout cela semblait protéger son grand frère de la froideur hivernal de tout début d'année.

- « Ed ?

- Hum ?

- Cette écharpe…..ces gants….ce bonnet et ses bottes, d'où ça sort ?

- Hum ? Je les aie achetés….

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur non ?

- ……toi moins.

- Papa n'est pas revenu !! » Fit tristement l'armure. Ed ne répondit, roulant des yeux derrière son livre. Evidement qu'il n'était pas revenu…… !! Mais lui il s'en fichait puisqu'il avait un père rien qu'à lui maintenant. Ses nouveaux vêtements venaient de lui. A ce sujet, il faudrait qu'il trouve un prétexte pour fausser compagnie à Al tout à l'heure, Roy avait promis de l'emmener à la patinoire de la ville après la fin de son travail.

* * *

FIN

* * *


	19. Quelqu'un qui est là

_**Disclaimer : Pas à moi**_

_**Rating : Hum…..a vous de voir**_

_**Personnages : Roy et Ed en relation père/fils**_

_**Note : passage à mettre dans l'épisode 44 (de l'animé bien sûr) où les 2 frères revoient leur papa, et si Al est ravi, Ed l'est beaucoup moins, passage à situer après la discussion Roy/Hohenheim sur la terrasse. Le père indigne se casse et Al va avec lui, plantant son frère (Et Roy) sur place. C'est la tête de Ed à ce moment qui m'a inspiré pour ce one-shot. Remarquons d'ailleurs qu'on ne voit pas la tête que fait Roy durant l'engueulade qu'inflige Ed à son géniteur (Ed : Et pas père compris ?) , étrange non ?**_

* * *

Edward resta planté sur la terrasse, les yeux écarquillés et douloureux tandis que son père et son frère s'en allaient dans la nuit. Il lutta contre ses larmes, luttant contre le goût âcre de cette impression horrible d'être abandonné.

Son frère, il avait tout sacrifié pour lui, il avait perdu un bras pour sauver son âme. Il était devenu chien des militaires pour lui, il prenait chaque jour le risque d'être envoyé sur le front pour lui. Ces presque 4 ans de recherches aussi c'était pour lui.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ?

A cause de ce bâtard ?! Ce Salaud qui les avait abandonnés quand ils étaient encore des bébés !! Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'appeler, ou d'envoyer une lettre ! Et Al…..

Roy crut entendre un reniflement, et vit que l'enfant avait baissé la tête, de petites gouttes roulant sur ses joues encore arrondies par l'enfance. Le blond ravala un sanglot et descendit lentement la terrasse, s'éloignant silencieusement dans la direction opposé à celle qu'avaient prit les deux autres. Roy se leva à son tour, reposant son verre vide et s'élança à la suite du jeune garçon malheureux.

Il le retrouva au bord de la rivière, assis dans l'herbe humide, les jambes ramenés contre son torse, ses bras les entourant. Il avait posé son front sur le dessus et pleurait, émettant de petits sanglots qui résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit.

Roy s'avança près de lui et s'assit doucement, regardant gentiment le blond sans rien dire. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques minutes, s'étant aperçu de sa présence. Refoulant ses larmes il attaque l'homme, crachant comme un chat en colère.

- « Vous faîtes quoi là ? » fit hargneusement le blond, fixant ses yeux rougis sur le brun qui le regardait ? « Vous devriez être content, le grand Hohenheim est revenu, alors z'avez plus de raison de faire semblant de vous intéresser à moi, puisqu'il est là ! »

Roy le fixa de ses yeux sombres, sans répondre et leva une main pour la poser sur le visage du petit aux yeux d'or afin d'essuyer les larmes de son pouce.

- « Cela m'est égal qu'il soit revenu Edo !! » Répondit- il d'une voix douce, écartant de son autre main les cheveux de l'enfant qui collaient à son visage à cause de l'humidité salé qui les couvraient. « Tu me parais bien plus intéressant que lui !! » continua t'il. « Pourquoi me souciez de cet homme alors que tu es tellement mieux sur beaucoup de plan ?! Toi au moins tu ne tourne pas le dos à tes responsabilités. »

Edward laissa l'homme l'attirer contre lui, et le serrer dans ses bras. Il resta immobile, pressé contre l'uniforme bleu puis fit « Z'avez quand même parlé avec lui » Roy rit en remarquant la jalousie dans le ton du blond.

- « Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur les homonculus, c'est tout !! »

Edward enfoui son visage contre le tissu bleu et s'agrippa à l'homme de ses deux mains, laissant couler ses dernières larmes, soulagé et rassuré. Roy lui caressa lentement les cheveux de son côté. Un long moment passa, il finit par sentir le blond se détendre et lever les yeux vers lui, murmurant un doux « merci ». Roy se leva en souriant et tendit la main pour prendre celle de chair du blondinet. Celui-ci sourit et se mit à son tour debout.

Le colonel le ramena chez Pinako et il s'assit près du lit quand l'enfant se coucha. Celui-ci leva ses yeux couleur soleil vers lui et fit :

- « Restez s'il vous plaît !!» d'une petite voix toute mignonne et un peu endormie.

Roy prit la main de chair dans la sienne, qui n'avait plus de gants, et la serra tendrement, apportant un peu de réconfort au plus jeune qui lui sourit avec gratitude et ferma les paupières, se laissant aller dans un doux brouillard qui précédait le sommeil. Le brun resta près de lui et caressa les cheveux couleur blé de sa main libre.

Finalement le petit corps se détendit totalement, et il caressa de cette même main la joue maintenant sèche d'Edward en murmurant « bonne nuit » Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir main après réfléxion revint sur ses pas et embrassa l'enfant sur la tempe, déclenchant un nouveau sourire au petit être qui se roula un peu en boule sous ses couvertures.

- « Chaton » murmura Roy, attendri. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour prendre l'enfant dans une position si adorable mais bon ce n'était pas si grave. Il avisa qu'il y avait un second lit dans la pièce, surement celui de Al mais puisque l'armure avait préféré suivre son père, il n'allait pas se gêner pour prendre l'autre lit.

* * *

Au matin, après avoir réveillé doucement Ed et après l'avoir laissé se prélasser quelques instants au lit, le colonel descendit. Il vit alors Alphonse qui était en train de rassembler de la nourriture dans un panier. Visiblement c'était le petit déjeuner de son père. Roy soupira et l'armure s'aperçut de sa présence.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas colonel ? » fit elle poliment, ne comprenant pas d'où venait la désapprobation dans les yeux onyx. « Je retourne juste voir papa !! » Roy ne répondit pas et se versa une tasse de café avant de quitter la pièce. Al pensa dans sa grande naïveté que l'homme était simplement mal réveillé et s'empressa de retourner voir son père.

Roy se dirigea vers le salon et vit Edward qui descendait les escaliers. Le blond le vit et lui sourit gentiment.

- « Merci pour hier !! »

Le colonel lui rendit son sourire et tendit une main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Edward lui après une courte hésitation, et un léger rougissement de gêne, se jeta dans les bras du brun, ne serais ce que pour quelques instants, pour un peu de chaleur humaines, de tendresse.

_Oui pour Ed, aucun doute, son vrai père n'était pas son géniteur mais Roy Mustang._

* * *

FIN

* * *


	20. La crevette qui voulait monter à cheval

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi

**Titre** : Petite crevette et Grand Mustang _(esquive un point automail)_

**Personnages** : Roy, Ed, un prof d'équitation et un Cheval

**Genre** : Humour et romance

**Paring**: RoyxEd

**Rating **: Allusions plus ou moins explicites, z'êtes prévenu !! Ou bien c'est juste Roy qui se fait des idées perverses !!

* * *

Edward eut un mouvement de recul et un regard angoissé vers le magnifique certes mais très grand cheval devant lui (c'était carrément un étalon). L'animal avait une robe d'un sublime noir encre des sabots à l'encolure, sa crinière était bien fournies et en ordre. Mais le problème était sa taille, grande, et en plus c'était un cheval de race, il risquait donc d'avoir le sang chaud. Ed était peut être parano mais il avait l'impression que les yeux marron du quadrupède était illuminés par la moquerie de le voir lever la tête pour le regarder. Punaise c'était un percheron ce canasson ou quoi ? Non ? Un cheval de race et pas plus grand que les autres ? Mince alors !! Ce n'était pas un sale coup du colonel alors !?

Roy justement se tenait derrière lui, un sourire de bâtard moqueur aux lèvres, et demanda d'une voix amusée montrant que il était intérieurement mort de rire : « Problème FullMétal ? » Son rictus moqueur donnait envie de lui flanquer un coup d'automail dans la figure mais comme cela risquait de l'envoyer sur le canapé pour les 3 prochains mois, le blond préféra s'abstenir.

Il se tourna donc lentement et posément vers le brun, enfin pour li ca voulait dire un demi-tour super rapide et il frappa accidentellement de sa tresse la bouche du cheval qui l'attrapa entre ses dents.

GNAP

Edward, yeux écarquillé tenta de détacher ses cheveux mais n'y arrivant pas, poussa un mugissement de fureur qui fut étouffé par une main pâle plaqué sur ses fines lèvres.

- « Edo, tu vas leur faire peur à hurler !! »

Finalement le prof d'équitation rappliqua et fit lâcher prise au cheval qui secoua la tête, comme, Ed en était sûr, pour se moquer de lui. L'entraineur lui avait l'air enjoué et de bonne humeur.

- « Bien monsieur Elric, comment voulez vous monter votre cheval ?

- Comment ça _Comment_ ? C'est toujours la même chose non ? » Râla le blond, se désintéressant de son beau brun pour regarder le type.

- « Non, la selle varie, il y a celle-ci qui est légère et faîtes surtout pour les courses ou concours, et celle-ci type Western pour les longues distances, plus confortable mais plus lourde évidement. Ensuite il y a les rênes, certaines sont prises d'une main et d'autres des deux.

- Rênes ?

- Oui c'est un système de courroies de cuir avec un mors qu'on glisse dans la bouche et….

- Ca leur fait pas mal au moins ?

- Non ! Enfin il faut éviter de tirer comme une brute sur les rênes, sinon oui cela leur fait mal !!

-Selle et rênes…..hum…… » Murmura (ronronna plutôt) le petit blond, tournant la tête dans une direction précise. Roy n'aima pas du tout le regard en coin qu'eu Edo dans sa direction, et détourna les yeux, regardant ailleurs et ignorant totalement la lueur lubrique dans ceux du blond. C'était LUI le pervers ici !! Nan mais sans blague !! Mais peut être qu'il avait rêvé, peut être que Edo se moquait simplement de lui à cause de son nom de famille ? Oui c'&était ça !! Sans aucun doute !! Tout a ses conclusions, il n'entendit pas la suite……

- « Et le cheval noir, c'est quelle race ?

- Une race de ''chevaux sauvages'' enfin même si ils sont domestiqués ici et maintenant, ce sont les….mustangs. »

…..oui Roy aurait du écouter parce que ce qui suivit fit l'occasion d'un joli quiproquo. Ed attrapa la longe de l'étalon noir et lui flatta l'encolure, sa joue frôlant les poils doux tandis qu'il disait :

-« Ok je vais monter un Mustang alors !!! »

Roy qui était revenu sur Terre deux minutes avant vira au rouge vif, s'étrangla avec sa salive tandis que des tas d'images pas nettes surgirent dans son esprit (quand on dit que c'est lui le pervers).

- « FUULLLMEETALLLLLLLL !! » hurla t'il, gêné, et avec des tas de traits bleues sur le visage. Mais il comprit vite en voyant Edo monter sur ce fichu canasson que c'était de l'animal que lez blond parlait. Il se reprit en ravalant son désir de vengeance. Le blond ne perdait RIEN pour attendre.

_**Edo tu vas me le payer !!**_

* * *

Deux Heures plus tard, Ed gémissait de douleur, porté par Roy sur son dos. La première chevauchée avait provoqué des douleurs dans le bas du dos du petit blondinet. Il posa son visage rougit autant par la honte que par un coup de soleil contre l'épaule du brun.

- « J'ai mal » chouina t'il, espérant s'attirer de la sympathie et un petit câlin réconfortant. Roy répondit sadiquement, ne se privant pas pour l'en priver justement, que c'était normal.

- « C'est comme ça la première fois, tu vas t'y habituer à la longue » gloussa t'il, amusé. « JE crois que cette nuit, tu vas devoir dormit sur le ventre et t'abstenir » _Vengeance,_ songea t'il.

- « Mais heu » gémit Ed « Je voulais juste….. » il enfoui son visage dans le ou du brun qui n'entendit pas la suite qui était étouffé puisque dit contre sa peau, mais il perçut la fin « ….avec toi. »

Roy sourit, attendri « Allez j'ai de la crème à la maison, u petit massage et ça ira mieux. » Edward le remercia d'un petit baiser dans le cou et Roy sourit en se dirigeant vers la voiture, peut être qu'en fait, Edo n'avait eu aucune pensées perverses, c'était lui qui avait mal interprété !! Quand même, il était vraiment pervers!!

Non?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


	21. Bandes Annonces

Non désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau drabble, enfin si presque, mais une série de bandes annonces pour mes futures fanfic. 

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 1**

* * *

Alors pour commencer, aimez-vous les dragons ? La magie ? Les sources thermales ? Alors vous allez aimez :

CETTE FIC !

_Edward :….Qu'est que je vais encore prendre dans la g…figure?! _

Notre petite crevette déménage avec ses parents et son petit frère même s'il ne veut pas. Remarquez il fait tout le temps la tête !

_Edward : Ce n'est pas vrai ! (boude) _

Lors d'un arrêt, ses parents et son petit frère s'empiffrent sans scrupules à un restaurant vide dans un parc d'attraction visiblement abandonné. La méfiance ils connaissent ? Visiblement non ! Bref Ed, mort de honte face à toute cette gloutonnerie…

_Glutonny : Oui ? _

_Lust : Elle ne parle pas de toi -- _

…décide d'aller se promener sans sautiller bien sûr (parce qu'il n'est pas une petite fille) et rencontre un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs dans un kimono blanc et bleue qui lui dit de….se tirer en vitesse.

_Edward : Sympa Roy…. _

_Roy : Mais c'est le script. _

Sauf qu'entre temps sa famille gloutonne s'est changé en cochons avoir tout bouffé sans permission (et sans payé)

_Al : Je préférerais être un chaton…. _

_Dragonna :…accordé ! _

Et son petit frère en chats. Il tente de se sauver mais tout se transforme autour de lui et il est prisonnier désormais d'une ILE thermale. Roy tente de l'aider à entrer mais Ed doit fuir parce qu'on l'a reconnu. Il trouve le vieux Kamad….heu il trouve Breda en train de faire chauffer l'eau des bains et aussi Riza qui va l'aider à s'infiltrer. Après avoir rencontré la très moche Dante.

_Dante : ….. _

_Hohenheim : La vieille ou la version Lyra ? _

_Dante :….. _

_(Allez savoir pourquoi il se retrouve avec une étoile à 5 branches sur la figure) _

Et pour le pauvre petit Edo, l'enfer commence car la vieille pie va l'exploiter abusivement sans le payer.

_Lust : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? _

_Dante : tu veux être scellée ou quoi ? _

Et Roy ne l'aidera pas. Mais qui est cette 'double' de la vieille sorcière ? Qui est son fils à la dite vieille ? Qui est ce dragon qu'Ed voit dans le ciel ? Va-t-il retrouver sa famille ou va-t-il s'user les mains jusqu'à la fin de sa pauvre vie comme un esclave ?

Vous le saurez en lisant « LE VOYAGE D'EDWARD ! »…..Bientôt sur vos écran. (Normalement)

Adapté d'après l'animé Japonais de Mihazaki _le Voyage de Chihiro._

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 2**

* * *

Maintenant que c'est dit, je laisse les paroles à deux dingues pour présenter la fic suivante :

Greed : Aimez-vous voir Ed s'en prendre plein la tête ?

_Les Lecteurs : Ouaissssss !!! _

_Edward : Pourquoi ? _

Greed : Alors vous allez aimez cette série de petites histoires qui paraîtront au fil de l'imagination de l'auteur.

Kimbley : Edward veut expérimenter d'autres métiers que militaire, car il en a assez que, je cite, un exploiteur sadique et vicieux se foute de lui à longueur de journée en le traitant comme un esclave.

_Ed : MMMARRREEE (en pleine rébellion, c'est surement la crise d'adolescence, en retard visiblement) JE ME CASSE !! ADIEU BATARD !!REPRENEZ VOTRE BRELOQUE ET CASSEZ VOUS LES DENTS DESSUS !! _

_Roy : OO (se prend la montre dans les….ha non) Haha tu m'as loupé _

_Riza : mais il a cassé la vitre, réparez là ou vous serez cloué au lit pour impuissance maladive. _

_BAOUM (musique dramatique et décor glauque derrière Roy qui s'effondre sur son bureau dans un grand PAF définissant la rencontre de sa tête avec le bois) _

**_5 minutes de cogitage plus tard…. _**

_Roy : Il va revenir, je vais dire qu'il a pris des vacances (grand sourire) _

_Riza : Comment en êtes vous si sûre ?! _

_Roy, avec un sourire sadique made in lui, des cornes et une queue de démon : Haha secret !! _

_Riza : Vous allez le faire virer de tous ses autres emplois -- _

_Roy : PARFAITEMENT ! _

_Riza : Vous êtes sûr de vous !! _

_Roy : Bien sûr, en plus il n'est même pas allé au collège, il va déjà avoir du mal (grand sourire ravi) _

_Riza : Vous avez raison, pauvre Edward. Il va devoir vous supporter toute sa vie ! _

_Roy : Hé ! _

Greed : Edward sera garçon de café !

_Al : Je veux du lait !! T'es kawai comme ça Nii-san !! _

_Ed : T'ES FOU, TU VEUX T'EMPOISONNER OU QUOI ?! _

_Al.H (Alter Al quoi) : Une Limonade, un croque-monsieur… _

_Ed : OK !! _

_AL.H : Et un baiser d'Edo aussi ? _

_BAFFE !! (Et une étoile à cinq branches, une !) REBAFFE (Ha non…deux) _

_Ed : Dégage OBSEDE !! _

_(Le lecteur notera une traînée de cendre là où était Envy la minute d'avant, il avait du commander quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Ed) _

_Roy : Je prendrais un ex-Full métal à ramener chez moi (sourire séducteur et pervers) _

_Ed : VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMMANDER QUELQUE CHOSE DE SERIEUX ?? _

_(Pourquoi Roy ne se fait taper dessus comme alter Al ou atomiser comme Envy ? Bonne question) _

Greed : Et je ne passerais pas par toutes les misères…..heu tous les métiers (vendeurs, comédien, musicien, ect) qu'il devra faire avant de voir se …

Kimbley : Ne révèle pas la fin- - Vous verrez tout dans **_« Métiers de Edward Elric »_**

_Edward : pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je vais souffrir ? _

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 3**

* * *

Vous aimez la magie ? Vous aimez l'idée d'un château qui marche tout seul ? Vous aimez cette histoire. Au plus profond d'un royaume, une vieille et laide sorcière du désert sa peste de démon du feu sèment la pagaille à coup de malédiction.

_Dante : pourquoi je sens que ça va être pour ma pomme ? _

_Dragonna : Non même pas, toi tu as un TRES bon rôle au contraire. _

_Dante : OO (Stupéfaite) _

_Dragonna : Sous ta forme de vieille femme mais bon….En faite la sorcière c'est…..Vous verrez. _

_Envy : Ca nous aide vachement – _

_Dragonna : J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui s'assemblera parfaitement avec toi _

_Envy :….Qui (Dragonna lui chuchota à l'oreille) RAHHH NOOOOONNNNN _

Dans une boutique de…..chaussures. Un homme nommé Greed, dont la femme Lust est morte, décide de se débarrasser de ses deux filles de manière implicite. Rose est envoyée chez le pâtissier pour travailler comme apprentie et Wrath chez une sorcière nommée Pinako pour apprendre la magie.

_Elysia : Veut faire des gâteaux _

_Rose : Je préférerais la magie…. _

_Ed :….. _

Et La pauvre Edward se retrouvent exploiter comme ce n'est pas possible par la mère qui en profite pour aller draguer à droite et à gauche, et ramasser du fric pour LUI et rien que pour LUI !!

_Envy : Ca m'étonnes pas de lui tiens_

Un jour Ed décide d'aller voir sa frangine chez le pâtissier et s'y rend, tout timide après de longs mois à bosser entre 4 murs. Sur le chemin il rencontre un jeune homme en costard bleu qui le drague ouvertement. Il fuit et retrouve sa sœur à la boulangerie et là il a une BIG surprise.

_Edward : Quel genre ? Les soldats l'ont attaqués comme dans l'animé ? (sort une lance du sol) _

_Dragonna : Heu nan _

_Edward : Tant mieux…..(regard mauvais en direction d'Hakuro) _

_Rose : Les lecteurs qui ont lu le livre savent, pour les autres on garde la surprise !! _

Mais la vieille pie du désert se pointe comme un coq dans une basse cours et lance une malédiction à Edo parce que visiblement le grand sorcier Roy l'a dragué…..ou bien Ed a fait une remarque désobligeante. Vous le saurez en lisant c'est peut être mes deux aussi.

_Ed : Rohh !! Simplement parce que j'ai dit que si elle voulait des chaussures pour automail elle devait aller se faire voir à la capitale. _

_Dragonna : Tu te rends compte que les lecteurs ont du comprendre QUI était la sorcière ? _

_Ed : Oups ! _

Bref il se casse et décide de squatter le château de Roy parce qu'il fait froid, ensuite parce qu'il veut exploiter le sorcier pour qu'il le libère de sa condition actuelle.

Vous connaîtrez toute l'histoire dans **_« le château de Roy » _**

AVEC Dans le rôle de Sophie, Edward.

_- « Pourquoi je dois faire le ménage dans la château d'un sale pervers qui passe son temps à draguer les filles hein ? »_

Dans le rôle de Hurle, Roy.

_- « Non Non Edo tu ne fais pas le ménage dans ma chambre !! Vas plutôt tyranniser Maes hein ? »_

Dans le rôle de Calcifer : Maes

_- « J'aimerais bien te montrer des photos de ma fifille mais je risquerais de les brûler et…..mais qu'est que je raconte moi ? Les démons n'ont pas de gosses OO quoqiue moi si enfin j'suis un caas, en fait tu vois...Mais...Y s'est endormi OO»_

Dans le rôle de Michael, Fletcher.

_- « Et puis Elysia elle est toute jolie, et puis elle fais de supers gâteaux et…..Maes si tu te calmes pas je te jette de l'eau capiche ? » _

Dans le rôle de Lettie, Rose.

_- « Il faut que Ed se méfie de Roy, il ne sait pas à quel point IL est insensible !! »_

Dans le rôle de Martha, Elysia.

_- « J'adore faire la cuisine, mais j'aimerais bien revoir mon papa aussi… »_

Dans le rôle de la vieille prof de Roy, Dante.

_- « Il est bien mieux les cheveux noirs, cachez les flacons de teintures ! »_

Dans le rôle de la stupide sorcière : Winry.

_- « Je vais tuer le sorcier Roy hinhin »_

Dans le rôle du démon du feu de la sorcière : Envy

_- « J'vais te piquer ton cœur Roy, au sens PROPRE du terme. Allez le crétin de démon Maes, files moi l'organe ! »_

Dans le rôle de Sulliman : Alphonse

_- « Mademoiselle Rose, je serais ravi de vous voir devenir mon apprentie » _

Dans le rôle du Roi et de son p'tit frangin : Bradley et Kimbley.

_- « Je sais ce qu'éprouve les parents, n'est ce pas mon petit Ange ? »_

_- « Dommage qu'elle soit morte la sorcière, je l'aurais bien fait péter »_

BIENTOT, TRES BIENTOT sur vos écrans…..

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 4**

* * *

Un pauvre enfant, prisonnier d'un monastère à cause de ses pouvoirs.

_- « 'Pourquoi personne ne n'aime ? » _

Doté de capacités jamais vu…..

_- « Vous me ferrez jamais de mal !! _

_- Comment tu le sais ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, je le sens c'est tout !! Vous avez une aura toute douce ! » Murmura l'enfant en posant sa toute petite mai sur la joue douce de l'homme brun._

Un ange d'or perdu au milieu d'un enfer ou l'affection ne lui ait pas permise.

_- « Si on était trop gentil avec lui, il se déconcentrerait !! _

_- Il n'a que 4 ans ! _

_- Vous êtes trop sensible Mustang, contrôlez vous ou vous ne le verrez plus !!» _

Les gardes chargés de le surveiller se révoltent.

_- Pas normal !! Je les hais ! Je vais….je suis trop gentil pour faire du mal à qui que de soit ! _

_- Je VEUX les tuer ! _

_- Je vais les EXPLOSER ! _

_- Je propose qu'on le kidnappe et qu'on le change de pays !! Pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux avec nous pour toujours!! _

_- Wéééé Vive Roy !! _

_- J'peux quand même les tuer ?»_

L'enfant connaîtra t'il l'affection ? L'évasion prévu par la Team marchera t'elle ? Vous le saurez en lisant

**« P'TIT ANGE** » prévu dès que je pourrais sur les écrans (mais après le château de Roy)

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 5**

* * *

Un père...

_- « Bonjour Edward! » _

...et un fils

_- « Vous êtes QUI vous ? Un pervers ? _

_- Heu non Je suis ton père » _

Silence….

_- « Vous avez l'air moins louche que l'autre abruti, j'vous crois !» _

Roy, jeune père de 17 ans d'un fils de 2 ans, travaille dur à l'école des officiers.

_- « Faut que je fasse des courses après les cours ! Euk ! _

_- Courage Roy, pense à ton fifils ! » _

Sauf que son fils se fait enlever par un barbu à l'air louche. Roy tente tout mais ne le retrouvera pas !!

_- ROOYY NE METS PAS LE FEU A LA VILLE !! CA NE VA RIEN CHANGER !! » _

La guerre d'Ishbal l'empêche de poursuivre ses recherches mais quand il reviens, Maes se remonte les manches et le retrouve.

_- « Edward Elric, enfant aux cheveux blonds et yeux dorés, 8 ans, résidant à Rizembul !! C'est lui Roy ! » _

_-« Madame Elric, j'ai deux mots à vous dire !! » _

_-« Tu dois aller avec ton père Ed !! » _

**Blanc…**

_- « Ha ? C'est pas Hohenheim mon père ? _

_- Non ton père, c'est un colonel de l'armée ! _

**Silence**

_- YES CE bâtard de Hohenheim n'est pas mon père !! » _

Commence alors une nouvelle vie à East City. Rebondissements, joies, tristesse, disputes et difficultés au programme

_- Vous, vous avez l'air d'un type qui drague les filles !! _

_- T'as parfaitement raison gamin, le colonel est un vrai coureur de ju…. _

_- …c'est à vous que je parle monsieur Havoc ! _

_- Haha pauvre Jean !….J'adore mon fils » _

Et une découverte commune.

_- « Vous avez l'air d'un Xingois ! _

_- Ma mère en était une ! _

_- Ca ressemble à quoi Xing ? _

_- Difficile à dire !! Si tu veux on ira un jour ! » _

Avec un Roy qui va devoir apprivoiser son fils un peu sauvage.

_- « Edward ! Vas à l'école ! _

_- Pffff _

_- Et on ne discute pas jeune homme !! Nous sommes à la ville ici, pas à la campagne _

_- Mais heu ! » _

Vous découvrirez TOUT dans « **_Enlèvements et Retrouvailles_** » Sur vos écrans dans quelques temps.

* * *

**Bande d'annonce 6**

* * *

Un jeune homme habillé d'un pantalon bleu, d'un t-shirt rouge avec une veste blanche et un fin bandeau rouge noué autour du front, fait son entrée, une batte cloutée comme arme à la main. Ses longs cheveux d'or tombent dans son dos, ses yeux sont couleur miel et son teint plutôt caramel. Ses bottes en cuir font un bruit régulier tandis qu'il arrive au milieu de la scène.

- « J'ai une question ? Pourquoi j'ai une tenue visible à des kilomètres surtout dans une forêt (du blanc !! Y a pas plus discret ?) et surtout POURQUOI J'AI UNE BATTE CLOUTEE COMME ARME ?? ROBIN DES BOIS A UN ARC NORMALEMENT !!

Dans la forêt de Sherwood vit une bande de voleur, célébrant le partage power !! C'est-à-dire …non c'est pas des hippies (quoique Oo)….qu'ils volent les riches pour refiler le fric au pauvre (mais en gardent un peu pour leurs besoin personnel quand même). Pendant ce temps le roi Bradley qui, il faut croire, aime la baston, va faire les croisades contre le peuple Ishbal (les croisades sont des guerres religieuses). Pendant qu'il commet un petit massacre comme il sait si bien les faire, le trône est confié a un type aussi tarée que lui : Kimbley. Celui-ci a une conseillère, Martel (Mais si, souvenez vous dans le DA de Robin des bois, le méchant roi a un conseiller serpent). De plus dans la ville, le Sheriff Archer donne des envies de meurtres envers sa personne aux villageois.

_Les villageois : HAAAA Le Requin vient nous détrousser !! _

_Greed : Hé c'est moi le requin !! Lui c'est hareng !! _

Entre temps, Kimbley qui déteste le fils du Roi : Roy, décide de la travestir en fille pour l'humilier.

- « RAHHH » et il se cassa la figure en beauté « Pourquoi il y a des jupons à cette robes !! et ces froufrous RAHHH

- J'ai une idée, Roy, tu as mettre des bijoux et du maquillage aussi!!

- Arg» Et il tomba dans les pommes.

Dans la foret, vous rencontrerez la bande de Ed : Des personnages aussi bizarre les uns que les autres :

_ « JE VEUX de la viande !! » _

_« MAMAN ! » _

_« C'est quand même marrant, Ed, je fais deux fois ta taille alors que tu as un an de plus que moi ! Hoho » _

_ « Grand frère, arrêtes de l'embêter ! » _

_« RIZZAA ONNECHANNNNN » _

_« J'ai trouvé un louveteau dans les bois, j'peux le garder ? » _

_« Hé !! Fumes pas de nuit, ça se voit super bien le rouge de la cigarette, surtout que c'est pas censé exister ! » _

_« Je passe mon temps à draguer les filles et alors ? Y a aucun beau brun pervers pour me les piquer !! Haha ! » _

_« Hé Edo une p'tite partie d'échec ? » _

_« FAITES MOI 30 pompes ! » _

_« Y veut quoi le p'tite chaperon rouge ?! » _

_« Comme les armes à feu existent pas, je vais tirer à l'arbalète !! C'est plus sadique !! Hinhin ! » _

_

* * *

_

_FIN des bandes annonces, si une fic vous intéresse plus qu'une autre, j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil. _

_Et...Prochainement : Une série de défis, ça vous dit ?_

_

* * *

_


	22. Torture Capillaire

**_Titre : Torture Capillaire ?!_**

**_Auteur : Moi _**

**_Disclaimer : Fma appartient à Arakawa_**

**_Genre : Humour, Romance_**

**_Paring : Roy/Ed_**

* * *

Roy Mustang avait un tempérament bien à lui. Il adorait se moquer de son petit Edward adoré. D'ailleurs en ce moment, il avait varié son répertoire de blagues à faire. En effet les plaisanteries sur sa taille, ça allait de temps en temps mais trop ça devenait un peu lourd.

Une fois, il l'avait déjà travesti en lui faisant enfiler un déguisement de servante via l'alchimie et en le prenant en photo. A ce souvenir il frissonna car la colère d'Edward avait été…..destructrice et il s'était humilié à la fin. Et Edward en avait fait une belle photo de son humiliation.

_Bon en même, quand on a une lame d'acier collée contre la gorge, on ne discute pas…._

Non depuis peu il aimait le taquiner au sujet de ses doux cheveux. Edward acceptait de le laisser le coiffer moyennent un petit quelque chose, et restait quand même sacrement méfiant. Pourtant au bout d'un mois, il avait baissé sa garde.

Roy la première fois lui avait fait une tresse en ajoutant des fils d'argent aux cheveux. Edward, bien qu'ayant surpris des regards interloqué toutes la journée avait pas compris. Ce n'est que le soir en défaisant sa coiffure pour se laver les cheveux qu'il avait vu tomber les décorations. Ce coup ci il ne s'était pas mis en colère, il avait même bien rit. Roy interloqué avait levé les yeux au ciel quand Ed lui avait demandé s'il comptait se reconvertir en coiffeur pour femme. Puis Edward avait oublié.

Roy avait eu cependant envie de recommencer avec les cheveux de son amant. Il avait donc ce matin fait deux couettes nouées de ruban rose. Ed n'a pas réalisé sur le coup, car n'étant pas narcissique, il n'avait pas vérifié dans la glace le résultat des talents de coiffeur de son petit ami. Un moment, Roy se frotta le menton en se demandant si cette fois il n'était pas allé un peu loin.

_Non ?_

_Non !! C'est trop drôle de le voir avec deux couettes nouées de rubans ! Mwahaha surtout qu'ils sont ROSE !! Ca va bien avec ses cheveux non ?!_

Seul risque à prévoir : Que Ed n e partage pas l'humour présent dans cet acte et l'envoie sur le canapé pour les 6 prochains mois. Quoique Roy savait qu'il viendrait lui dire de revenir au bout de 3 jours. Il savait se faire désirer, aucuns risques là-dessus. Surtout qu'Edward n'aimait pas dormir seul, ça lui provoquait des cauchemars sur ce qui s'était passé dans son enfance.

D'ailleurs à ce moment un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit violement, se brisant en heurtant le mur. Une furie blonde entra, ses mèches brillantes se détachant sur le noir et rouge de sa tenue.

- « Roy !! » Il semblait vraiment en colère, les bras croisés, il tapait du pied par terre. Ses joues étaient plus roses que d'habitudes. Ses yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs dignes de ceux qu'il avait eus lors de la course-poursuite quand il l'avait travesti contre son gré. Néanmoins, les nœuds roses dans ses cheveux cassaient magnifiquement l'effet de fureur du plus jeune. Roy trembla, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se moquer, et finalement craqua, s'effondrant sur le bois de son bureau, secoué par son rire, des larmes de même type coulant sur ses joues pâles.

_On dirait une **petite** fille ! Mwahahahahaha_

- « Arrêtes de rire !! » Ed arracha les rubans sans emporter un cheveu avec (ce qui était très fort) et les balança la figure de son petit ami. Mais le colonel, littéralement plié en deux, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ed rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et partit en étant entouré par une aura de fureur brûlante. Roy s'essuya les yeux.

_Bon c'était sûr, il dormirait sur le canapé ce soir_

_...quoique il pouvait peut être « parlementé » ?!_

_Mais ça valait le coup quand même !! Ce qu'il était mignon avec ces rubans quand même, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine !!_

Il eut soudain envie de remettre ça assez vite, en laissant suffisamment de temps pour qu'Ed ne se méfie plus. Mais comment l'embêter encore avec ses cheveux ? Pas en les coiffant, nulle doute que Edo allait se méfier maintenant !! Mais soudain un rictus diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Roy Mustang. Il attrapa son stylo et se dépêcha de finir de signer ses dossiers pour pouvoir partir avant la fermeture des magasins. Il enfila son manteau et sortit dans a rue, se dirigeant vers un coiffeur de la rue principale. C'était un alchimiste qui créait des produit avec son art, pour des durées diverses. L'homme, ancien soldat, le connaissait, et puis Roy était venue assez souvent acheter des cadeaux pour les cheveux ou des accessoire de torture pour martyrisé les mèches de son p'tit Edo.

- « Salut Roy ! » fit il en éloignant le produit sur lequel il travaillait et levant les yeux sur le nouveau venu. « Besoin de quelque chose ? La dernière fois tu m'as acheté des battes en formes de fleurs violettes et des rubans roses, et avant de la laque, et encore avant du produit faisant frisotter. Ca sera quoi cette fois ? » Roy ricana et se penchant, lui chuchota quelque choses à l'oreille qui fit glousser l'autre homme.

- « Il te balance pas encore d'objet à la figure avec tout ça ?

- Juste les rubans pour le moment !! » Répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules. Il prit le produit pour les cheveux que l'homme avait préparé et le remercia, partant vers sa maison en souriant diaboliquement quand il pensait à la future torture capillaire qu'il allait infligée à son petit Edo. Ca allait mettre de la couleur dans la dite torture. Il se retint de partir d'un grand rire diabolique parce que dans a rue on le prendrait pour un dingue...et aussi parce que ça fait mal à la gorge.

Il arriva donc chez lui avant le blond qui était surement parti faire des courses et se plaindre auprès d'Al. Il prit le flacon contenant le liquide de 'torture' et alla se changer, retirant son uniforme pour une tenue pour décontracté, enlevant le gominé qu'il avait mis dans ses cheveux pour la réunion de d »but d'après midi. Il regarda à nouveau le flacon et ricana. L'ultime torture capillaire d'Edward serait la plus réussi et la plus colorée.

* * *

Quand Edward rentra, il vit Roy sirotant un café au salon. Bien décidé à bouder, il l'ignora très maturément et alla ranger les courses à la cuisine. Le brun haussa les sourcils et le suivit, mains dans les poches.

- « Voyons…. tu n'es quand même pas encore fâché ?! » fit il d'une voix aussi douce que du velours et toute mielleuse, l'enlaçant par derrière. Edward souffla et marmonna :

- « J'étais ridicule à cause de toi !! » Il lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule « De dos on m'a prit 7 fois pour une fille, Havoc m'a prit en photo, Breda s'est marré comme une baleine, Falman avait pleins de tics prouvant qu'il se retenait d'en faire autant et a du verser un verre d'eau sur la tête de Fuery pour pas qu'il s'étouffe en rigolant !! Et puis toi tu t'es foutu de moi aussi !! Je te laisse me coiffer à ta demande et tu en profites pour…..

- T'avais qu'à te regarder dans le miroir » gloussa Roy en repensant que Edward avait vraiment ressemblé à une poupée de porcelaine avec ses couettes et ces rubans. Il esquiva de justesse le livre qu'Edward lui lança. « Rohh Boudes pas pour si peu, si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'adore tes cheveux…

-….Laisses les tiens pousser alors….

- Ils sont si soyeux » Roy glissa sa main derrière la tête d'Edward, s'émerveillant encore et toujours de la texture, de la douceur des mèches claires « Et puis ils ont une si jolie couleur dorée » et approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune « comme tes beaux yeux d'ambre » il reposa son front contre celui du blond qui rougit et l'embrassa tout doucement, caressant la douce chevelure d'or qui tomait librement dans le dos fin de son cadet en âge. Quand il se releva il fit : « En fait tes cheveux et tes yeux sont dorés…comme une étoile !

- Et alors ? » Demanda Ed, s'interrogeant sur une question existentielle : _Il a bu ou pas ?_

-« Tu es un rayon de soleil !! »Rit Roy avant de filer prendre sa douche. Edward haussa les épaules, sortant de quoi cuisiner pour le repas du soir.

_Rayon de soleil, et puis quoi encore ?!_

_Pourquoi pas mon rayon de miel pendant qu'il y était ?! Ou mon champ de tournesol….._

Edward décida qu'il allait pardonner à Roy, et laisser passer la blague. Il était trop gentil mais bon, Roy avait des atouts pour se faire pardonner. Lui c'était ses doux yeux d'ambre, Roy c'était son charme et ses yeux onyx (en ajoutant à cela son fichu sourire de bâtard bien sûr !).

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans nouvelles blagues et Edward bien que méfiant (il n'aimait pas les sourires en coin de son petit ami) baissa peu à peu sa garde, grave erreur car à peine une semaine était passé que Roy lui proposa et son air charmeur **_made in lui_** de prendre un bain ensemble. Ed ne se méfia pas, Roy n'allait pas le coiffer dans le bain quand même ?

Il se laissa donc glisser dans l'eau chaude et moussante, appuyé contre le torse de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui mouillait les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur. Malheureusement pour Ed, il ne voyait pas le sourire diabolique qu'affichait le brun. En effet, le colonel allait partir en mission dès demain pour deux semaines dans le nord. Il avait donc prévu de faire sa blague la veille de son départ, Ed ne se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'en se lavant la figure ou en se coiffant demain matin, après son départ (car oui c'était une petite marmotte). Par ce fait, le moment était idéal pour la blague ultime du massacre capillaire !! i versa le liquide contenu dans le flacon au creux de sa main et frotta les cheveux de son petit ami, en mettant partout sur les mèches clairs. Ed avait les yeux clos, l'air totalement détendu par ce massage, ne se doutant de rien, l'heureux innocent.

Bref Roy termina et sortant de la baignoire, laissant le plus jeune en faire autant, il enveloppa ensuite les cheveux clairs dans la serviette propre accrochée au radiateur. Ed bailla et se saisit de la brosse à dents, les yeux mis clos, un peu endormi. Il daigna quand même jeter u œil à son amant. Roy souriait d'un air de bâtard qui va avoir ce qu'il veut, qu'il le veuille ou non. Edward étira ses muscles engourdis par le bain chaud. Il se rinça la bouche et sortit de la salle de bain, allant dans la chambre où il enfila une chemise blanche et propre, ainsi qu'un boxer.

- « Inutile de t'habiller pour la nuit, Edo » Ronronna Roy, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur perverse. « Je vais partir pour deux semaines, tu ne vas pas me laisser partir sans un au revoir correct, n'est ce pas ?! » Il plaqua le plus jeune sur le lit, et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant le blond lui entourer le cou de ses bras, même si l'un était plutôt froid.

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy se leva et s'habilla sans bruit, ne voulant pas que son petit ange se lève aux aurores, autant pour sa santé que pour sa survie à LUI. Il fila à lui cuisine où il prit du pain de mie de la veille et du café et une fois cela prit sortit la pâte à crêpe du frigo. Il écrivit rapidement un petit message pour Ed et partit, manteau sur le dos et valise à la main.

Edward justement se réveilla dans les vapes, il grimaça au léger mal de bas de dos qu'il avait et se leva à son tour. Ce faisant la serviette qui entourait ses cheveux tomba par terre.

Hu ? Voilà d'où venait l'impression de tête serré dans un 'étau' qu'il avait. Bah ! Roy était tellement pressé hier soir qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever. Il la retira et la lança sur le fauteuil où trainaient déjà ses vêtements sales. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il petit déjeuna, plongé dans ses pensées et ses projets pour les jours à venir : il fallait faire des courses, le ménage, la lessive. Et peut être d'autre chose ?! Il pourrait aller au théâtre même si seul c'est déprimant. Bref….il n'allait pas dépérir alors que Roy ne partait que pour 15 petits jours quand même ?!

Fort de ses résolutions, Edward fit la vaisselle et alla dans la salle de bain ou il vira au panier à linge sale ses vêtements de nuit et prit une douche rapide. Arrivé devant la glace il prit la brosse à cheveux, la leva et soudain se figea.

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent…._

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit….._

_La brosse tomba par terre……_

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi soyeux, il étaient plus long par contre, et légèrement bouclés. Non ce n'est pas CA qui le choquait.

Ses cheveux, d'habitude dore…..

Dorés comme la couleur du miel ! Dorés comme celle du soleil, comme celle d'un champ de blé, comme celle de l'ambre, comme celle de l'or. Et bien il n'était plus de cette couleur justement…..oui maintenant ses cheveux était de la couleur d'un coquelicot, de la couleur de son manteau, de la couleur d'un jus de framboises…..

Ses cheveux avait changé de couleur…..Ils étaient devenus ROUGES !

Edward déglutit, se pinça une fois, fit de grands exercices de respiration, se dit qu'il aurait du écouter Lin quand celui-ci lui avait conseillé le yoga. Il se retint d'hurler le nom de son tortionnaire capillaire car celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, déjà dans le train. Une note près de l'évier attira son attention et il la prit. C'était un message de Roy.

_Cher Edo-chan. _

_Comment trouves tu ma petite blague ? Je pari que là tu as envie de me frapper non ?! Haha, Tu es adorable avec les cheveux rouges comme les pétales d'une rose. Ils sont tout aussi doux je pense…._

-« Tes paroles ne vont pas m'attendrir bâtard ! » grogna Ed même si l'homme ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

_Haha !! Tu dois me maudire maintenant, dire que mes paroles, enfin mes écrits n'apaise pas ta colère bouillonnante…..Au fait, inutile de te laver les cheveux à grande eau, cette teinture tient trois mois. Si tu te laves les cheveux normalement pendant 1 mois, ça partira. Là je parie que tu te dis que je vais dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur couleur habituelle non? _

-« Parfaitement sale bâtard ! Et je ne préparerais PAS tes plats préférés pendant les deux semaines où tu seras là ! Je bouderais ! Na ! » Marmonna le garçon dans un reste très mature de colère.

_Allez mon Edo adoré, à dans deux petites semaines. Je sens que je serais accueilli avec une baffe plutôt qu'un baiser mais bon_ !!

- « Pas que ça, tu seras sevré de 'tu sais quoi' jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux retrouvent leurs couleur habituelle et véritable ! »

_ Je te ramènerais tous pleins de souvenirs mangeables et décoratifs, ainsi que des livres. D'accord ?_

- « On ne m'achète pas ….. »

_Allez mon ange d'or…enfin ma petite rose rouge, à dans quinze jours !!_

-« Je vais le frapper quand il rentrera ! »

_Je t'aime !_

_ Roy_

- « Grrmbbll Moi aussi je t'aimes mais t'abuse parfois ! »

_PS : Je t'appellerais tous les soirs _

- « Parfais, je vais pouvoir l'engueler dès ce soir ! » Grogna avec une mauvaise humeur retrouvée le jeune homme, se tournant à nouveau vers la glace, regardant ses mèches qui serait rouges pour 30 jours.

A nouveau il ressentit de l'agacement vis-à-vis de son petit ami.

Lui teindre d'une autre couleur les cheveux sans lui demander son avis !! Y avait que lui pour faire ça tiens !!

_Note à moi-même_, songea Edward, _trouver un moyen de me venger !! _

**FIN**


End file.
